


A little punishment along the way

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A little destruction never hurts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Peter, Beta Peter Hale, Celebrations, Chases, Come Marking, Cute Stiles, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is a Little Shit, Pouting Stiles, Protective Peter Hale, Protectiveness, Punishment, Sarcasm, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Spanking, Teasing, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, a little destruction along the way sequel, chris lets peter help punish stiles, peter hates jungle, peter hunts stiles, peter punishes stiles, sex in a bathroom stall, the broken door, those poor weapon cabinets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Sequel to a little destruction along the way.Stiles has to face the punishment of his two lovers after his hasty entrance to the house broke two of Chris' gun cabinets. Chris lets Peter help hunt the boy down when he flees the house.





	1. The chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts).



> So this is a gift fic for Moondance_94 who after my first story "A little destruction along the way" Gave me a lovely prompt and request to see what happens after. It's taken me forever to finish this piece, I got writer's block on it and it wasn't until this last week that I was finally able to finish it. Also, there are so many tags...So many.
> 
> Moondance_94, I hope you that you enjoy this fic. It should have a little of everything of you wanted with a few extra bits for my own amusement XD.

It was kinda funny how after all those years of warming the bench and doing suicide runs with the coach, Stiles still sucked at running. Hell with all the supernatural shit that went down in town you’d think that Stiles would be good at running. The fact was that like most human’s you didn’t know just how fast you could really run until it mattered, Stiles knew from experience just how true that was. Now in his albeit short life there had been quite a few times where running mattered, Stiles liked to think that he’d done fairly well in those situations. At the very least he would give himself a passing grade seeing as he was still alive and all if he had failed at the running portion of that particular test he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be having this existential crisis that he was now having while running through the preserve. Yet because Stiles was the way he was, he was having this argument with himself while running for his life.

Now when asked why he was running Stiles would do everything he could to distract whoever was asking said question from said question. Stiles was embarrassed enough as it was, admitting to the fact that he’d destroyed not one but TWO of Chris’s weapon’s cabinets in the house was just...Well, it was an astounding achievement even for him. Which said something believe it or not. Which ultimately brought us to the answer to said question, why was Stiles running? Because Stiles had to run for his life after destroying a hunter’s gun cabinets in the hunter’s own house all because he’d been too excited to consider his own mass, gravity and what speed did to those combinations of things when crashing into a cabinet. Namely the death of two cabinets with copious amounts of weapons in them. Stiles shook his head, he was getting off track again. Right.

He was running because Chris was definitely upset about the cabinets and like always Peter was being a dick and not protecting him, cause he’s a dick like that. Not to mention that said dick had stolen his car keys in order to prevent him from escaping the wrath of the hunter, he was seriously going to need to have a talk with Peter about betrayal. Smirking to himself as he ran, Stiles had to suddenly veer right to avoid a tree. He glanced back to glare at the tree which had almost caused him to crash to the ground only to miss the one he wasn’t paying attention to in front of him. 

The collision was epic. Or at least that was going to be the story Stiles told, something like killer tree snaring him until he banished it back to whence it came. Groaning even as he tried to come up with some kind of believable story about said tree, Stiles rubbed his head. Craning it up to glare at the innocuous-looking tree, it was just standing there. Being a tree. Stiles hated it instantly more for the fact that despite running into it at full speed, Stiles hadn’t managed to even scuff up the damn things bark. Huffing to himself, Stiles climbed dutifully to his feet. Giving the tree one more glare, the teen took off again.

He knew Chris well enough to know that the hunter was methodical, sooner or later he would have to pay the price for the death of the man’s cabinets. The goal, however, was to spread a goodly amount of time between the initial rage stage and the Stiles is cute faze which would end with sexy times instead of lecturey times. Smirking to himself, Stiles veered away from another tree only to huff. Damn trees were out to get him. Focus. That’s what Stiles needed to do, which was why it was probably as laughable as Scott trying to look fierce. He was a puppy and Stiles had ADHD, focusing wasn’t in his vocabulary. Well, it was, but...That’s not the point. 

Huffing as he ran once more Stiles wondered just how far out into the preserve he’d have to go before Chris ‘forgave’ him. It was late afternoon and they had a general rule about squishy humans being out alone in the woods without a weapon, the rules only increased after dark. Stiles knew that he couldn’t count himself as said weapon as it had failed to earn him any redemption from punishment the few times he’d forgotten his weapon before. He was not a weapon. He was squishy human in a giant woodland with things that were distinctly not squishy or who fed on squishy. That’s how Peter liked to phrase things to him, something along the lines of a chipmunk being the only prey he could take down. Stiles still took offense to that, but Peter had yet to retract the statement. It was fun arguing if only for the sex afterward. 

Chuckling to himself Stiles found that he had slowed in his pace of running. Sure his legs felt like jello and his lungs were burning jet fuel, but he could still run. Just...Not right now. Leaning over hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath, Stiles looked around to see if he could spot any markers. Chris and Peter had placed markers around the territory not only for their own benefit but for Stiles as well. They seemed to think that he got lost way too often. He said that they just didn’t like how his sense of direction took him where ever he was facing and correction be damned that was where he was going. He’d end up in civilization sooner or later. Peter always said it was the later that worried them. 

Still, he couldn’t see any markers which meant one of two things, he was either so far out that there weren’t any OR Stiles was an idiot and had forgotten what the markers looked like. Squinting his eyes as he peered around the foliage Stiles had to concede defeat, he was definitely in the possible category of being lost, not that he was overly worried. He did have a hunter and a werewolf as his boyfriends. One of them was bound to find him and seeing as the hunter was actually hunting him...Well, odds were in his favor. 

Chuckling Stiles stood up now that his lungs had settled their raging inferno to a more sedate burning in hell sensation. Stiles took a deep breath, coughed because that was a stupid thing to do when air hurt and then sighed when said coughing ended. He could either keep trying to run from Chris or wait for rescue. He thought about it a moment, shrugged and then proceeded forward. At a much-reduced pace than before, like 99.9% reduced pace. He was practically granny walking, which wasn’t all that bad per se. Other than the hit to his pride that is, it was still a nice walk. The air was crisp (Still stung like a bitch in his lungs), the sky was beginning to change colors (meaning he was soon to be in violation of more than one code of conduct thought up by his lovers), and the distant sounds of footfalls were among the natural cacophony of the woods. Wait. Footsteps.

“Fuck.” Stiles took off despite knowing that if he could hear one of them, then they had just heard him curse. He almost cursed again but managed to bite his tongue. Stiles weaved in and out of tree’s taking leaping steps whenever possible in the hopes of making the trail start and stop to confuse Chris. Using rocks and logs, anything possible to make his footprints disappear to make it so the hunter couldn’t track him. After watching so many horror movies, after nearly staring in the real-life horror movie that was Beacon hills. One would think that Stiles knew that bad things happened when you looked over your shoulder, the monster always got you. Of course, the monster that was tailing him wasn’t the monster he’d been expecting. Eyes wide Stiles shouted.

“TRAITOR!”

The feral grin on Peter’s face had Stiles cursing up a storm as he tried to outrun the wolf who’d managed to not only catch up to him but locate him all while Stiles had been touring the woods leisurely.

Stiles would like to say that he made it a further mile or two before being taken down in a battle that lasted for hours, what in fact happened was Stiles got ten steps further and then was pounced on by a werewolf. Not nearly as heroic as Stiles figured his day should go. The pair rolled to the ground, Peter being ever so kind enough to take the brunt of the fall. When they finally came to a stop among the leaves and dirt of the forest floor Stiles found himself lying flat on his back with a wolf looming over him. 

Huffing as he glared up at the wolf smirking down at him around fangs, Stiles raised a hand up a wide grin on his face when he managed to shove dirt onto Peter. The wolf grunted as he pulled away in shock, Stiles laughed as he scrambled to get to his feet only to make an oomph sound when his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled once more under the wolf who now had an irritated look across his shifted features. Smudges of dirt still clinging to his skin.

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf.” Stiles laughed.

“Keep laughing pup, I was catching you for Chris. You remember our lover whom you broke two very expensive weapons cabinets.”

“Traitor.” The teen pouted.

The wolf grinned as he leaned forward, Stiles couldn’t pull back any farther than the dirt would allow. Which wasn’t far. Still, Stiles tried only to make a groaning noise when Peter lowered his head to rub against him. Scenting him once more. Stiles rolled his eyes, he’d feared something far worse than a bit of wolfish behavior.

“Really Peter I tho-Ack-.” Stiles spat out the leaves the wolf shoved into his face, Peter laughed as he backed off the flailing teen. Stiles sputtering as he wiped leaves and dirt off of himself, spitting a few times all while glaring at the amused wolf.

“HA ha. you're hilarious.”

“ I try.”

“So mean, Chris is cheating if he’s allowed to use wolfy senses.”

The wolf raised a brow. “You’re the one who broke two of his cabinets and then decided to high tail it out of the house. Surely you realized it was only a matter of time before he caught you.” The wolf grinned.

Stiles pointed a finger at the wolf. “No. See right there. You said Chris, Chris would find me. YOU are not Chris and for that matter, you stole my car keys.” The teen leveled a hate-filled glare at the amused wolf.

Peter shrugged.

Stiles repeated the gesture. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that Chris gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse and I found the idea of you being hunted amusing even before I was given the chance to be the hunter.”

“First off that’s a lame excuse and it makes you sound like some sleazy mob boss or something, also you realize there’s like a hundred jokes I could make about you being his hunting dog right?” The boy’s cocky grin was torn from his face as Peter pounced once more. Laughing Stiles beat against the wolf’s back as Peter ‘bit’ him. “Stop...Stop...Ha that’s so wrong.”

“I’m only doing what hunting dogs do, they bite and retrieve.” Peter muttered into his skin.

Stiles groaned. “Stop taking things literally. It’s not nice.”

“And you calling me a hunting dog is nice?”

Stiles snickered only to gasp when the wolf bit him again. “Okay. Mean. So mean.” When Peter failed to stop his little attacks which Stiles uncomfortably had to admit to himself were more of a turn on than a punishment, Stiles had to act quickly to save what little shred of dignity he had left. He stabbed the wolf in the back. “We had an agreement remember?”

The wolf paused, his teeth relaxing from around the boy's skin. Peter sighed. “I suppose.”

“No there won’t be any supposing, there was a deal unless of course, you want to forfeit?”

Peter pulled back so fast that Stiles was afraid he might hurt himself. Smirking the human nodded. “I thought so.”

Peter glared from where he sat a few feet from the teen, flaring his eyes. “Fine. There will be no further biting of your person.”

“Unless-.” Stiles lead him on.

Peter’s eyes stayed blue even as he spoke. “Unless I’m actively hunting you on the full moon or we’re in bed. The forest is not our bed.” The last bit was said in a tone that brought to mind the fact that it wasn’t the first time Peter had been forced to say such a thing.

“Good boy.”

Peter growled at the teen, his fangs peeking out. Stiles grinned. “My what big tee-”

“Keep it up pup and there won’t be anything left of you for Christopher.”

Stiles snorted. “He’ hates it when you call him Christopher.”

Peter grinned his fangs on show. “I know.”

Rolling his eyes the human couldn’t help but hum. “So where is the hunter? Did he get left behind?”

“He was taking his time, he knew I’d find our query.”

Stiles huffed. “I made it past the boundaries.” He pointed out in a somewhat proud tone.

Peter raised a brow.

“Or I got lost...” Stiles admitted with a frown. “Please tell me I didn’t get lost.”

The wolf chuckled and took pity on the boy. “A bit of both I’m afraid pup, you did make it past the boundaries which means-”

“I would’ve been lost.” Stiles groaned his hands coming up to cover his face. “Please don’t tell Chris.”

He heard the wolfs chuckles but chose to ignore Peter as he tried to figure out a way to keep the wolfs trap shut. Bribery was always the best course of action with Peter.

“Don’t tell Chris.” Stiles started only to wince a second later.

“Don’t tell Chris what?”

Stiles let his hands drop a weak smile on his face. “Hiiii Chris.” Stiles prolonged the introduction in the least innocent manner possible due to his fright of seeing the man.

Peter didn’t bother to stifle his laughter, though he did grunt when Stiles kicked him.

“Stiles.”

The teen smiled back at the hunter, not a word leaving his lips. The man didn’t look overly impressed given how his arms were crossed over his chest.

“You cheated.” Stiles pointed out. “You used a-”

“Call me a dog pup and you’ll have more to fear than him.”

Stiles winced even as Chris looked on in amusement. “You used Peter to track me.”

“I did.” Chris didn’t even try to argue that point. “And in return, he gets to help me. We both know how he loves to help with that.” There was a sly look on the hunter's face.

Stiles mouth fell open, his head craning towards Peter. “That was what he offered you?” Peter smirked back at him, not in the least bit bothered by the topic at hand. Stiles' head whipped back around to Chris. “Your bartering my ass? It’s my ass.”

“Technically it’s mine.” Peter smirked.

Stiles flipped him off. “You know what I mean.” Chris crouched down and gave Stiles a piercing look. “Stiles. How many cabinets did you break today?”

The boy flushed. “Two.” The apparent look of guilt he’d managed to form didn’t seem to be buying him any leniency given how Chris continued to stare him down.

“Mmhmm and what did you do when I found out?”

“I ran.”

“And where did you run?” The hunter's tone was almost quizzical as if he didn’t know where the teen had gone after leaving the house. They both knew that was a lie and this was just the hunter's way of getting Stiles to admit what he’d done wrong.

Stiles sighed.

“Stiles.”

“I ran into the woods, but that’s only because Peter stole my keys-.” Stiles flailed an arm towards the wolf only to wince when Peter hummed.

“And I only did that because you were attempting to flee.”

Stiles hated it when Peter was on Chris’ side, he sent a glower the wolfs way only to get a sly smirk in return. The sound of Chris coughing in order to get his attention had Stiles wincing, reorientating his attention to the hunter the teen sighed. “What?”

“What else did you do wrong?”

Stiles shrugged. “Put faith in Peter not betraying me?” The wolf growled making Stiles snicker.

“Stiles.”

The bite to Chris’ words had Stiles huffing. “What?” He whined.

“What else did you do wrong? When you ran.” The hunter clarified for the teen's sake.

Stiles thought about it a moment before reiterating. “I ran into the woods.”

“And?”

Stiles ducked his head when the hunter gave him a piercing look all the while letting his hand drift to his hip where one of the guns he had on his body at the time was stored. Getting the hint, Stiles confessed. “I ran into the woods alone and without a weapon.”

“So me having Peter locate you is?”

“Totally not the issue here.”

Chris chuckled. “Exactly.” Stiles huffed when he got a pat on the head like he was a good dog, he didn’t dare say such a thing. He’d already pushed the boundaries of what was funny and what was offensive with Peter. 

“Still isn’t fair.” The teen’s tone was petulant but ignored by the older men. Stiles sighed when he saw from the corner of his eye that Peter was getting to his feet, dusting himself off from the tumble he’d taken while ‘hunting’ him. Chris had already stood back up and was no doubt staring down at him, waiting for him to rise to his own feet. Stiles was half tempted to just stay where he was, but the thought of acting like a spoilt brat had him moving before either of his lovers could say anything along that line of thinking. Dusting himself off Stiles gave Peter a glare, picking some leaves out of the top of his shirt. The wolf just grinned back at him, pleased with himself. 

“Come on you two, it’s going to be getting dark soon.” Chris was already in the process of double checking his sidearm, though they all knew Peter would warn them of any approaching danger. Chris wasn’t one to let his guard down just because Peter was with them. Stiles nodded as he was forced to walk between the two men, some inane fear of there’s being that he’d be snatched up if he were allowed to walk on the outside of their little trio. 

Stiles ordinarily found it amusing, right now he just took turns glaring at each man. Neither seemed to care. Both being too worried about traversing the woods back to the safety of their home than the glares their youngest lover was bestowing upon them. Eventually, Stiles took the hint and stopped bothering with the looks, it wasn’t worth the energy it took for it seeing as it was just being ignored. 

“So...You’re all under the impression that my ass was up for bartering.”

Chris snorted. “You sure you want to bring up the destruction of my weapons cabinets so soon?”

Peter chuckled. “I think your ass being up for bartering would be a normal occurrence for you pup, it’s not like this isn’t something that’s happened before. Yet you choose to act like the virgin sacrifice being lead into the mouth of the beast.”

Stiles snorted. “I’ve been in your mouth.” He chuckled lewdly.

Peter scoffed as Chris smirked while walking beside them quietly. “Yes well, I would like to think that you enjoy the company of my mouth.”

Stiles smirked. “It has its moments.”

“So desperate for punishment today aren’t we?”

“Bite me...Oh shit no no no Peter.”

“Peter.” Chris chuckled at the boy's lapse in thought of who he was talking to, Peter was dutifully prowling towards the boy who was quickly backtracking all while waving his hands in an attempt to stop the wolf from actually biting him again. 

“Don’t.” Chris called out in warning.

The wolf sighed as he was forced to stop prowling towards the retreating figure of his youngest lover. “If you’re sure.” He showed a hint of fang to Stiles who glared back at him.

“You can have all the fun you want with him once we’re back inside.” Chris glanced up to the sky, it was getting dark and he wanted them all safely inside the house after the scare they’d had earlier. Despite knowing that nothing was lurking about and it had simply been Stiles’ overzealous nature which had startled them, the hunter wanted them inside.

The wolf gave a simple jerk of his head when he noticed where Chris’ mindset was, his eyes staying firmly on Stiles as the teen gave him a wary look back. Stiles didn’t let his guard down until he was absolutely sure that Peter didn’t have any bad intentions for him after Chris had called him off. It was stupid of him to use that poor choice of words around someone like Peter, it was just an open invitation to do so. 

The trek back to the house was spent in mostly silence as the sun began its final approach past the treeline, casting the forest in an eerie spectrum of lengthening shadows as darkness slowly took hold of the area. Stiles moved self consciously towards Peter, knowing the man’s eyesight could easily pierce the rapidly spreading darkness. The wolf wrapped an arm around the boy even as Chris flicked on a flashlight just to be safe. There was still daylight, but it was dwindling fast.

“Well, at least you knew to come looking for me.” Stiles joked, Peter growled back at the boy. “What? It’s not like I chose to go dashing through the woods without a weapon near dinner time.” The teen pointed out in a clipped tone. “Someone helped with that.”

“And yet that’s what you did.” The wolf replied passively. “You could have easily taken your licks instead of putting yourself in harm's way.”

Stiles snorted. “Not on purpose and harms way my ass, you were the only thing hunting me.”

Peter sighed. “Fine, not on purpose. You still put yourself in danger.”

Stiles scoffed. “What danger? You and Chris prowl the woods all the time, there’s nothing out here. Well other than you.” The boy chuckled.

“That’s not the point Stiles.” The teen’s head ratcheted around to see Chris walking calmly beside them. “The point is that if there was something out there, that you would be defenseless.”

“I can scream and I think we all know that I can run when I need to.”

Both men glared at him and Stiles was admittedly surprised to be able to feel the glares from both directions. “Alrighty then...I’ll uh just be quiet then.”

“Good choice.”

“Mmhmm.”

Stiles clamped his mouth shut as he let Peter direct him through the woods, Chris’s flashlight shining a light for Stiles and himself to see by. It wasn’t until the lights of the house were in view that Peter’s tense form began to relax. Stiles never knew why the man was always so tense when they were that far out after dark, but he’d found it best not to ask such things. He took it for what it was, Peter being protective. Their ascent up the steps to the broken front door had Stiles snickering only to wince when Peter smacked him upside the head.

“You made me break it because I was scared you were dead or dying.”

Stiles gave him a sheepish look. “Yeah...Uh, sorry about that.”

Peter gave him a disbelieving look, but the human just continued to give an innocent smile. Rolling his eyes Peter ushered the boy inside after Chris, ensuring he was the last one entering the house. He gave a look at the destroyed door with a sigh, there wasn’t much they could do about it until tomorrow. It didn’t make his instincts to protect his mates calm, knowing that they were at more risk without the hardy door in the way of defense. 

“Peter it’ll be fine for one night. We still have the security feeds.”

Peter still glared at the broken door, he closed his eyes when strong hands grasped his biceps. A head coming to nose at the back of his neck. “We’re going to be fine. We’ll get it replaced tomorrow, but I believe we have bigger things to take care of right now.” The huskiness in Chris’s tone had Peter smirking. “Unless of course, you want him to escape for a second time.”

The wolf huffed. “He wouldn’t be so foolish.” When he turned around the wolf sighed at the disbelieving look on the hunters face. “Alright I retract that statement, I would hope he wouldn’t be so foolish, but wouldn’t be surprised if he did something befitting his usual brash behavior.”

Chris grinned. “As would I, but we’ve left him along for nearly five minutes now and there are multiple ways out of the house.”

Peter snorted. “I can hear his heartbeat.”

“And?”

“He’s still inside the house.”

“Good to know.” The hunter smirked as he twisted about to go track down the errant teen. Peter followed swiftly, sending one last glance over his shoulder to the broken door.

 


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Stiles to face the music, he has to face whatever punishment Chris deems fitting for the loss of his cabinets. He should have figured that it would involve both of them, Stiles just has to figure out if he's willing to give into the punishment like his lovers want or hold steady to his own desire to not show weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter might not be everyone's cup of tea, but it does serve a purpose. One, a hint at backstory and two because it was the topic of the sequel. Either way, if you don't like this type of content you could theoretically skip this chapter and wait for next weeks to continue the story.

Stiles was in the process of ridding himself of dirty damp clothing when the other men walked into the bedroom, Stiles gave a putout look to Peter. The wolf raised a brow at the teen, not at all repentant by the looks of it.

“This is your fault.”

Chris cleared his throat, Stiles winced before muttering. “The woods are.”

Chris gave a nod as he moved past the teen to start taking off his jacket and holster, Stiles leveled a look at the grinning Peter. The man was leaning against the nearby wall, not a care in the world as he watched the two men strip.

“You’re going to bring mud into the bed if you don’t strip.” Stiles commented even as he sloughed off his shirt.

“You just want me for my body.” The wolf sighed.

Stiles laughed. “You’re the one who bartered for my ass.”

“Touche.” The wolf nodded before reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt. “And it was worth it too.”

Stiles rolled his eyes only to yelp when a sharp sting startled him, twisting about he frowned when he saw Chris standing there bare-chested, his belt folded over on his hand. The obvious thing that had smacked his ass.

“Mean.”

Chris raised a brow, Stiles was quick to utter. “Well, it was.”

Peter chuckled from behind the boy, his long arms coming to wrap around the teen and pull Stiles against his own bare chest. Snuffling into the boy's hair a moment the wolf sighed when the teen's unblemished scent reached his nose. Lifting his head a bit, he set his chin on the top of Stiles’ head.

“The boy has a point you know.” Stiles crowed in victory. “If you’re going to spank him at least make it good.”

Stiles huffed. “Your such a dick.”

Peter grinned towards Chris who was laughing, shaking his head at the poor boy's plight at being let down. Chris tossed the belt aside as he came forward to wrap his arms around Stiles, kissing the boys brow before kissing Peter on the lips. When they parted the hunter told the wolf. “I think I know just what I want to do with him.”

From between them, Stiles muttered. “Yipee.”

The two men smirked to each other, Chris choosing to ignore the petulant statement from his lover in lue of telling Peter his plan. “It’s been a while since we gave him a proper punishment.”

“Umm...Chris?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really really sorry.”

Chris glanced down to see the actual sincerity of the boy's words, it was there, but it was also masked by the typical childish notion of apologizing getting you out of trouble. Smiling, Chris leaned down to kiss the boy stroking the back of his head gently before pulling away. “Thank you for apologizing.” Stiles smiled back at him, Chris looked back to Peter. “Now as I was saying-”

“I hate both of you.” Stiles groaned.

“That was a lie.” Peter interjected.

“You especially.”

“Still a lie sweetheart.”

Stiles groaned, allowing himself to thunk his head down on Chris’ shoulder. The hunter smirked even as he held Peter’s amused gaze to himself. 

“Do tell, what’s your idea?”

 

***********

 

Stiles really really hated it when they worked together, well, okay that wasn’t strictly true...It was great when they worked together so long as that didn’t mean that they were working together against him. He was all for them working together with him, but it was quite apparent that wasn’t going to be the case right now. Stiles hadn’t had much say in it, of course, he had broken Chris’ gun cabinets because he’d been so excited from the scholarship. Still, it seemed rather cruel to punish him on the same day that he got such great news, he flinched when something touched him.

“Easy pup.”

Huffing at the teasing tone in the man’s voice, Stiles muttered. “Asshole.” He winced when he got a smack on his ass for that.

“Tch’ watch it pup, you’re already in trouble, no need to make things worse.”

Stiles pouted, not that he thought it did him any good. “Where’s Chris?”

“Hmm? Oh, do you prefer him to me?”

“As of right now, yes.” Stiles winced when another sharp sting of the wolfs hand landed on his backside.

“Be good pup or I’ll put you over my knee.”

Stiles snorted. “Did you honestly say that without grinning like a loon?”

There was silence. “Didn’t think so. OW!” He whined when Peter swatted him again. “What was that for? It’s not my fault if you laugh when you say something like that.” Stiles tensed before sighing when the man’s whispered words ghosted his ears.

“Be a good pup or have to muzzle you.”

Stiles snorted, calling the man’s bluff. “You hate doing that.”

“I’ll do it.”

“And hate it just as much as I do.” The boy reasoned as he canted his head in the direction he thought the wolf was. Blindfolds were a bitch.

“What’s Peter hate?” 

Ah, Chris was back. Stiles snorted. “He hates muzzling.”

“Well, I think that’s normal giv-”

“I’ll put you over my knee as well.” The wolf growled upon sensing where that particular conversation was going.

Chris gave the man a befuddled look, rolling his eyes when whatever the hidden meaning behind that sentence made Stiles laugh. “I don’t think you want to try that.” The hunter gave the wolf a piercing look even as he crossed the room to where Stiles was sprawled out on the bed. Peter was seated a few inches away from the teen, no doubt to confuse the boy of his exact whereabouts. 

“Now Stiles, you’ve got two choices.”

“Oooh, what’s behind door number OW!” 

Peter grinned at Chris as he retracted his hand from the boy's pert ass, Chris chuckled even as he shook his head. “You want to continue joking or do you want to get your punishment over with?”

Stiles whined a bit. “That hurt.”

“Stiles.”

Huffing the teen muttered. “What are my choices?”

Nodding in approval despite the teen being unable to see the motion, Chris stepped forward and gently trailed his fingertips up one of the boys naked legs towards the very bottom that Peter had been enjoying swatting. Chris smiled at the inflamed cheek that Peter had been swatting, the one under his hand was still pale and he molded it easily in his palm. Stiles sighed at the gentle treatment and a part of Chris hated to have to go through with it, but the boy had broken things and attempted to get out of punishment, there was a bigger lesson at stake besides just an apology. Neither he nor Peter could pass up this opportunity to continue where they’d left last off with the boy. 

“Chris?”

Humming the hunter shared a knowing look with Peter, no matter what the boy's punishment might end up being they were both going to enjoy the sight of that pert bottom by the end of the night.

“Um, punishment? Choices? Ring a bell?”

Peter reached out to swat the boy only to pause when Chris shook his head, the wolf sighed but allowed the hunter to continue. “ You can choose to be muzzle-”

“Nooooo-.” 

This time Chris didn’t stop Peter from swatting the boy. “Pay attention pup.” He rebuked the teen.

Stiles whined but bit his lip to stay silent.

“As I was saying, you can choose to be muzzled and sit in the corner while me and Peter relax until I decide you’ve learned your lesson to join us OR you can choose to have a few swats and then clean up the mess you made.”

“Why do I have the choice between muzzled and having my ass abused?” Stiles muttered. “That’s not a choice? A cho-OW!”

Peter smirked. “That’s why.”

“Asshole.” Stiles huffed.

“What are you going to choose?” Chris asked casually.

“How many swats?”

“What choice are you going to choose Stiles?”

The teen sighed when they didn’t give him an answer, figures that they’d do that. “That’s mean.” Stiles flinched when the sore butt cheek that Peter had been abusing for the last ten minutes was gently caressed if he were to hazard a guess by the very same person who had abused it. He knew a warning when he felt one. Clearing his throat, the teen nodded his head. “Alright...Um, I guess I choose swats and cleaning it all up.”

Chris smirked, giving Peter a proud look. The wolf rolled his eyes, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped that the boy would choose the other option as he personally felt that was the better outcome for their present goals with the boy. 

“Good choice.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

Peter squeezed the boys cheek earning a sharp hiss, he patted it gently as he leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear. “Play nice pet.”

Stiles huffed. “Mean.” 

Peter patted the rosy cheek a few times gently, looking to Chris to figure out what the man wanted him to do. Chris wasn’t strictly into corporal punishment, but he did so love to watch. Peter, on the other hand, had no problems warming his hand on the cheeky boy's backside so it worked out for everyone, well, everyone but Stiles.

Chris nodded as he walked over to the nearby lounge, sitting comfortably in it he thought a moment. It was taking too long apparently because Stiles questionably asked. “Guys?”

“He’s thinking love.”

“Oh...Okay.” Stiles nodded, thinking he could handle...It was what happened after the thinking that was going to hurt. A good five minutes went by, Stiles laying sprawled out on the bed, in the dark, waiting. He could feel Peter but that was only because the wolf radiated heat, that and the man had a tendency to reach over and stroke his ass every now and then. Chris however, was elsewhere in the room.

Peter smirked as he watched Stiles sweat it out, he knew Chris was only doing it for that reason. The hunter himself was reclined back in the chair, apparently thinking, Peter knew better. The man was simply watching Stiles, more than likely because he liked doing that, especially when the boy was at their mercy. It left Peter wondering why they just didn’t entertain certain things in the bedroom on a normal basis, but that was one of Chris’ hangups, he needed a reason for it. Peter allowed the discrepancy, just as he allowed Stiles inability to state what he needed in bed. He was easy enough to read, but Peter would be remiss if he didn’t acknowledge that he and Chris would love to hear the boy actually ask for what he wanted from them in bed. Peter’s gaze locked onto Chris when the man shifted suddenly, folding his leg over the other before he spoke.

“Twenty.”

Peter grinned ferilly, palming the boys cheek a bit harder as Stiles whined upon hearing his punishment. “And I want you to count.” Peter had a hard time not laughing, he knew that was going to be hard on the teen, Stiles tended to beg for it to stop rather than remember to count. It was worth a shot, Peter’s eyes widened when Chris added. “You stop counting he starts over.”

“Chris!” Stiles exclaimed.

“You broke two cabinets that cost more than the kitchen in this house, made Peter break the front door and nearly gave BOTH of us a heart attack today and I believe you understand how hard that is for a werewolf to manage.”

Peter couldn’t hold back a snort from that. “Pretty damn hard.” 

Chris nodded. “So, are you going to listen?”

Stiles was silent for only a moment. “Yes.” It was quiet, but they both heard him.

Pleased not only that Chris had devised a way to teach the boy a lesson, but that he was going to have some fun doing so the Wolf leaned over to nip at the boy's shoulder. “I”m going to move you.”

Stile sighed. “Over your knee?” He teased only to yelp when Peter swatted him.

“Haven’t even started pup, sure you want to tempt me?”

The boy shook his head, allowing Peter to move him with little effort to lay across his lap. Peter watched fondly as Stiles got comfortable, as much as was possible given what was about to happen. The wolf waited to make sure the boy was settled before questioning. “Ready?”

Stiles hummed before calling out a hasty. “Wait!”

Peter sighed, his hand hovering in the air. “Yes, Stiles?”

The boy bit his lip a moment and then asked. “Uh...Do I have to be blindfolded?”

Peter glanced to Chris that was a rather good question, they’d only done it initially because they knew that Stiles didn’t like it and would no doubt pay more attention when it was utilized. 

Chris frowned before asking. “Do you think it will help you keep track?”

“Honestly, no.” Stiles snorted. “But...I’ll be able to see and that’s always a plus right?”

Peter chuckled. “Generally.” Peter easily reached up and pulled the blindfold off when Chris waved a hand showing it was up to him, Stiles blinked a few times shifting on the wolfs lap a bit to blearily look up at him. “Hello pup.”

Stiles huffed. “Do I get a freebie?”

“Hmm?” Peter tilted his head intrigued.

“Do I get a freebie...Can I say something without you swatting me?”

“Is it something you think I’d swat you for?” The wolf challenged back.

Stiles looked over to Chris as if he was thinking about what the other man might say, the teen muttered. “You’d probably laugh...Peter not so much.”

Chris smirked. “Best not risk it then.”

Sighing, Stiles fell back limply across the man's lap. “Carry on.” The boy droned much to the amusement of his lovers.

Peter massaged the boy's rump a moment, feeling the heat that was still present from the earlier abuse he’d rained down onto the pale flesh. He looked at Chris before asking. “Any preferences?”

“No, but keep it even.”

Nodding as he’d already intended to do so, Peter cleared his throat. “Pup.”

Without any further instruction, Stiles monotoned. “One.”

Peter grinned as he landed a sharp smack on the boys behind, he felt the boy tense and heard the sharp hiss that left the boys clenched teeth. Peter raised his hand once more, waiting.

“Two.”

Peter swatted the other cheek just as he had the first, smirking as the boy tensed, hissed and then muttered something that had the wolf fighting not to laugh. He waited, sure enough, the teen let out a deep sigh and muttered. “Three.”

Nodding his approval, Peter moved back to the original side and swatted it with the same fervor as he had the initial swat. The way the boy tensed was different, a clear sign that he felt the sharper sting that came from the same flesh being struck more than once. 

The small hitch in the boy's voice was noticed by all. “Four.”

Peter moved to the other cheek, swatting it with little preamble, his eyes moving from the rosy flesh to across the room where Chris was reclined on the lounge chair. The man was watching intently and by the smell and state of the man, he was aroused. Peter grinned, he knew just why the man had chosen this as one of the boy's options, hell he wagered a guess that even Stiles knew. Chris wasn’t the type to enjoy pain, far too many bad memories from his childhood, but in a safe environment on another not by his hand...The hunter found it intoxicating. The fact that it was more than just for their pleasure just made things all the better, not that Stiles would agree. 

When Stiles didn’t pipe up again, Peter raised a brow to Chris leaving it up to the hunter to decide.

“Stiles?” The man’s tone was in warning.

Stiles nodded his head, clearly showing he was paying attention. “Five.”

Peter smiled even as he rained down his palm onto the boys already sore cheek, he heard the boy let out a small hiccup, the sting becoming more than just that. Peter raised his hand ready for another and Stiles didn’t disappoint despite being in pain.

“S-Six.”

Peter swatted him once more, feeling the boy tense across his lap as another hiccup left the teen. Peter watched with hooded eyes as Chris adjusted himself, licking his lips the wolf promised silently what he’d do to the hunter once their boy was taken care of. Chris smirked back at him, giving a lazy wave of his hand, Peter raised his hand prepared.

“S-Se-Seven.”

Peter slapped the boy's heated flesh, sighing as the boy tensed and let out a small noise as his cheek was once more abused. Instead of immediately raising his palm for another stroke, Peter massaged the heated flesh earning a small whimper from Stiles. The wolf leaned over, nipping at the boy's ear. “That’s a good pup, your doing so well.”

Stiles gave a jerky motion of his head, a nod. Peter smiled, twisting his head to see that Chris was smiling, obviously proud of their boy for doing so well. The obvious bulge in the man’s pants had the wolf wanting to speed things up, but he resisted as Chris deserved compensation for the cabinets and there was much more at stake. Raising his hand once more he cleared his throat to show the boy he needed to continue.

“E-Eight.”

Nodding Peter swatted the boy's cheek, the sharp tense and whine that left the teen had Peter sighing. They weren’t even halfway and already the boy was making more noise than he should. Small simple steps over time had such an impact on people, Stiles was no different and Peter found himself thankful that the boy had screwed up as he had. The real test was to see if the boy would shy away or finally give in to what he really needed, shaking his head Peter offered the boy an out without asking Chris. “Would like the muzzle instead?”

Chris canted his head, surprised at the wolfs gesture and even more shocked by Stiles shaking his head. It would be far easier of the teen to just wear the muzzle and not have to count, he’d be able to make whatever noise he could then and wouldn’t be subjected to the same scrutiny. Chris gave a loving look towards Stiles though the boy's eyes were screwed shut, ignorant of the adoration the two men felt towards him. Chris gave a nod to Peter, the wolf raised his hand prepared and coughed.

“N-Nine.” It was a bare whisper which prompted Peter.

“Louder.”

“Nine.” Stiles cried before yelping out loud as Peter swatted him a tad harder than before.

“That’s the only warning you're going to get, speak up when you count.”

Stiles nodded reflexively, wincing when he felt the wolfs hand raise off of his heated bottom. Taking a shuddering breath the teen called out. “Ten.” His teeth gritted even as he said the number, a sharp whine leaving him when the wolf swatted the opposite cheek. Stiles couldn’t tell the difference between the two anymore, they both hurt like hell and he was only halfway through the “easy” part of his punishment.

Stiles was sorely really sorely regretting the mistake of not just taking the silent treatment, but that had always been his Achilles heel. Anything was better than being ignored, being invisible, he’d take a hundred swats before he endured that. He could endure, he’d done so before, taking a shuddering gasp of air, Stiles called out. “Eleven.”

Peter followed through, unable to contain the smile on his face as the teen didn’t waver despite the pain he was in. Stiles was doing so well and once the punishment was over, he intended to congratulate the boy on it...Not like he planned to please Chris, but still, he’d make sure the boy knew they were proud of him for following through despite his own issues with showing weakness. 

“T-Twelve.” Stiles rasped with a pained whimper, flinching as he was once more stuck on the rump. A small whine left him, trailing off into a series of hiccups. He’d held back tears the best he could, but the last two swats had brought them out, he couldn’t hide them any longer. He hated himself when the salty tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, slowly trailing down his cheeks.

Peter inhaled, inhaled again and nodded with a smile. Most would hate to make their love cry, but in this case, it was what they all needed. Peter had hoped that with this many swats Stiles would give in, it was hard to break the boy down to tears. He hadn’t even cried the time that the minotaur broke his arm, he’d just cursed up a storm and demanded that someone kill the damn thing. It brought an odd sense of accomplishment that he was able to break down the boy to this level of vulnerability, to where Stiles would finally break in their presence and not try to hide from it. To not show the shame he no doubt felt from it regardless of their actual intent.

“Good boy.” Peter soothed as he massaged Stiles left buttcheek, it was flaming hot already and Peter knew that Stiles wouldn’t want to be sitting on it for a time afterward. Still, he couldn’t allow something like this to go unrewarded. “Such a good boy pup.”

Stiles hiccuped a few times before without any prompting said. “Th-Thirteen.”

Peter gave Chris a look, the hunter was beaming as well, Peter could tell that Chris wanted to call the whole thing off the moment that it happened which is why the wolf raised his hand with a sharp eye on Chris. The hunter sighed but relented with a nod, he smacked the boys cheek massaging it afterward a moment and giving Stiles just a small breather before raising it off the boy's heated flesh.

“F-Fo-” The boy hiccuped, silence dawning in the space as the boys hilted breaths took over.

“Come on pup you can do it.” Peter crooned.

At first, Stiles shook his head, but the hand palming backside slowly trailed up to the middle of his back. Stroking the unblemished flesh there as Peter encouraged him. “You’re doing so well Stiles, just a little more pup. Now count or I start over.” 

“Fo-Fourteen.”

Nodding Peter swatted the boy, patiently waiting for Stiles to get enough sense from his hiccuping and whining to get back to counting. He allowed the boy a bigger span of breathing space before initiating the boys counting again. He could tell that the boy was on the verge of not continuing and Peter would hate to have to start over at this point, but he would if he needed to. A single finger tapping the boys swollen flesh had Stiles nodding frantically before rasping out of a wet mouth. “F-Fifteen.”

Peter patted his rump before raising his hand to deliver the punishing blow. The boy's hiccups and whines were steadily devolving into harsher noises, heartier hiccups that were left behind with little sobs. Peter gave him a moment and then tapped, Stiles continued.

“Six-Sixteen.”

Smack.

A harsh wet sob, a tap.

“Se-Sev-” A hiccup. “Sev-se-”

Peter sighed as he rubbed the boy's cheek, his head coming up in surprise when Chris spoke for the first time since the punishment began.

“Stiles, you’re nearly done. Finish counting or he starts over.”

Peter’s heart quickened, fear of having to start over after they had made some progress with the teen but knowing that he’d have to follow through regardless if Stiles failed. He was relieved when Stiles found his voice.

“Seven-Seventeen.”

Nodding Peter swatted the boy's cheek and waited. It was all a waiting game at his point, to see if Stiles could get a hold of himself enough to continue counting the strikes. It was taking longer and longer, the words interchanged with harsh sobs. Yet through the tears and snot, the boy managed it. The boys devolving emotions making his two lovers prouder and prouder of him as Stiles remained passive across the wolfs lap, his hands the only thing showing how he truly felt as they bunched up into the covers. Angry fists as he endured his punishment.

“Eight-Eight-Eighteen.”

Smack.

“Ni-Nin-Nineteen.”

Smack.

The final one, Peter’s breath hastened as he waited for Stiles to call out the last one. Chris was at the edge of his seat as well, waiting. Stiles was sobbing into the wolfs lap, shaking and tense everything he felt Peter touch him.

“Come on pup, one more.”

Stiles shook his head. “I-I can’t.” Stiles sobbed, he hated this. Hated being weak, unable to do anything, even something as pathetic as holding himself together in front of his own lovers. It was a simple punishment, one he’d endured before. He shouldn’t act this way.

Smiling gently at the back of the boys head, Peter let his hand skirt up from the boy's heated flesh to his back, gently stroking it. “You can, you’ve done so well pup. Just one more.”

Stiles hiccupped a few more times, shaking his head along the way. “T-T-”

“That’s right pup.” Peter crooned as he raised his hand from the boys back. “Say it.”

Stiles shuddered. “Tw-Twenty.”

Peter grinned as he landed the final swat, Stiles sobbed as soon as the blow had been delivered. It was over. Peter allowed his palm to rest of the boy's heated flesh, it had a nice rosy flush to it which made him want to manipulate the softness into his palm like one would test a ripened peach. Stiles made a sharp whine when he did, but the wolf quickly calmed him.

“Ssh, you’ll alright pup.” His spare hand came to rest on the nape of the boy's neck, his fingertips teasing the fringe of the boy's hair. Stiles sobbing slowly trailed off, the hiccups dying out as he sagged against the wolf. A clearing of a throat had Peter looking up from the fascinating visage of the boy's hot behind, he raised a brow only to be stared down by Chris.

“Problem love?”

Chris gave him a flat look and pointed. “What’s that?” He asked as if he didn’t know, his finger leveraged against where Peter was holding the boy's nape.

Peter glanced and hummed. “Seems like my hand, problem?” He grinned.

Chris rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair, grimacing and adjusting himself before walking over. Peter grinned deviously at his mate’s issue but wisely chose not to mention it. Chris sat on the other side of Stiles, his attention solely on the wolf across from him.

“Peter.” He said flatly.

“Come now, surely he deserves some sort of reward, he did so well Chris.”

The hunter sighed, Peter wasn’t wrong there. He wasn’t opposed to Peter comforting the teen, he’d just have preferred that he’d waited until they talked with Stiles first. Stiles hated breaking down in front of anyone, it took far too much effort for the boy to confide in anyone when he was hurting, physical or otherwise. It brought up sour memories of the Nogitsune, shaking his head the hunter conceded to the wolfs request. Reaching out to gently stroke the back of the boys head, not disturbing the gentle touch Peter had on the boy where he was siphoning the boy's pain.

“You did so well Stiles, we’re so proud of you.”

Peter hummed. “Very.” He commented even as he returned to manipulating the boys throbbing behind. Chris glanced down to what the wolf was doing only to chuckle. “He wouldn’t be so keen on that if you weren’t helping with the pain.”

Peter grinned back at him. “Good thing I’m doing so then isn’t it?”

Snorting Chris turned away from Peter to lean down and kiss the side of Stiles' head, the teen had gone silent since Peter started taking his pain. He found the boy's eyes closed, his mouth still agape a bit as he lay limp against Peter’s leg and the bed. Humming to himself, Chris reached out and stroked the boy's cheek.

“Stiles.”

The boy groaned a bit, his head shifting to the side towards him. Smiling Chris leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on baby, you can’t go to sleep. You have to finish your punishment.”

Stiles brows furrowed a bit as if the teen was confused. That was further backed up by the small whine of. “I-I counted.”

Chris chuckled. “You did and you did beautifully baby, but you remember the other part?” Stiles shook his head tiredly. “Ah, well you agreed to clean up the mess you made.”

Stiles let out a weak sigh, Chris was uncertain if that was in exasperation or in relief to not being swatted again. Either way, he gently coaxed the boy back to awareness. “Come on now.” Stiles opened his eyes, barely, but they were open. Chris smiled. “Good, come on, let's get you up.”

“I’m having fun here Christopher.”

Chris shared a peeved look with Stiles, though the teen didn’t react to it. Shaking his head Chris turned to regard the petulant wolf. “He still has a punishment to finish, you can grope him later...He’ll probably want you to.”

Peter hummed, a devilish grin on his face. “True and I do have unfinished buisness with you.”

Chris raised a brow. “Do you?”

“So much...Business.” The wolf licked his lips. He swatted Stiles cheek, though it did no harm to the boy as he was still taking the boys pain. “Come on pup, up you get.”

Stiles moaned even as the pair slowly raised him to his knees. Stiles scrubbed at his face, turning away from them a bit. Chris grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“None of that, we’re proud of you.”

Stiles grimaced a small bite to his words. “You shouldn’t be.”

“Well, we are, now stop that pup.” Peter maintained a firm hold on the boy's nape as he didn’t wish to stop taking Stiles’ pain until he was prepared for it. 

The teen gave them a wary look, settling on Chris. “I can start cleaning now.” He assured the hunter, it was a lame attempt to avoid the topic and Stiles knew it.

Chris pursed his lips a moment, sighing when Stiles had that pleading look on his face, it was clear he wasn’t ready to talk about it. “Alright, make sure you wear shoes and watch out for the glass. We’ll help you in a bit alright?”

Stiles nodded, giving a lax smile to the man, he turned to Peter and with a deep breath nodded. The wolf leaned in first, kissing the teen. When he withdrew, Peter nodded, dropping his hand from the boy. Stiles gasped, his hands balling into fists as he slammed his eyes shut and whined. Peter fought the urge to stop the boy's pain, he knew it was part of the deal, didn’t mean he had to like it.

It took a few moments for Stiles to get a hold of himself, the teen was sucking in sharp breaths as he tried to get control over his own body and the sharp throbbing pain from his backside. Nodding to the pair, the teen delicately made his way off the bed and went to retrieve some shoes so he could start working on the final task of his punishment, as much as he hated it he slipped into a pair of loose boxers for his own modesty’s sake. 

The two older men watched the teen set to work, heading off into the living room to start there. They weren’t blind as to why he chose that particular location, namely that he’d be out of sight if he broke down and two he wouldn’t have to watch them enjoying each other without the ability to join in. Sighing Chris gave Peter a longing look. “He just won’t give.”

Peter chuckled. “He never has, he’s getting there though you saw it.” The man hummed, he had. “Give him some more time, we’ve gotten far better results this way than any other before.” Peter patted his lover's chest as he slid off the side of the bed. “My hand’s sore, I think I’m in need of a shower from all that exertion, not mention I’m so sweaty.” He leered.

Chris snorted. “Sweaty my ass.”

“Care to join me?”

Chris smirked. “You do realize we’re going to get dirtier in that ‘shower’ of yours than if we stayed in here.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.” The wolf preened as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. 

Shaking his head, Chris rose from the bed to follow the wolf. He took one last look at the bedroom, the fallen over cabinet and sighed. They’d help Stiles once they were done, it’d give the teen some time to sort out his own thoughts. Closing the bathroom door behind him, the hunter allowed the wolf to do as he pleased. He was feeling quite pent up after that lovely display.

 


	3. Another scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the aftermath of his punishment while Peter and Chris enjoy a shower together. All of them are in for a shock when Stiles' cleaning efforts don't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end of this little fic, I wanted to throw out a warning now even though I'll put a disclaimer on the final chapter itself. The final chapter is pretty much all smut, there's a little plot there but it's pretty damn thin. So if you're not into that you can just end the story in chapter four.

 

Stiles shuddered when he heard the water turn on in the bedroom, finally. Taking a trembling breath the teen braced himself on the wall where the cabinet had overturned. Using the stable surface to hold himself up as he allowed himself to cry. He wasn’t angry at them, far from it in fact. It was how they were, it was part of their relationship and it served a purpose. He’d been there when Chris or even Peter on occasion was subjected to some form of punishment either because they did something reckless or because they needed to work on something and refused to do so.

It was just that he knew what they were particularly aiming for that bothered him the most, he wasn’t the type to just break down and a part of him resented that they were forcing him to do so. Shaking his head, Stiles let out a shuddering breath, he had to remind himself that it wasn’t for nothing. The affection, all-out love they’d given him when he finally did break rather than mocking him...It was...Not what he expected and Stiles supposed that was why they were doing it. Some sort of psychology thing, breaking down the barriers and what not. Lord knew Stiles hated the barriers he had, though Stiles had never figured being unable to relate his emotions to people as being a life-threatening condition. Stupid Nogitsune. That’s what this all came down to, they didn’t want to risk losing him again because he couldn’t tell anyone what he was feeling until it was too late. Sighing Stiles muttered to himself. “This sucks so many dicks.” Stiles gave a small snort when he realized just how much his mind went into the gutter because of that statement. Tilting his head back, Stiles took a few deep breaths to steady himself, nodded to show he was alright-he wasn’t- and then got to work.

His ass hurt like well, a pain in his ass...He smiled even as he wrenched out a piece of the mantle for the cabinet. He stared at it a moment before shrugging and throwing into a pile along with the other debris he’d already gathered up. The cabinet itself was far too heavy for him, even Chris couldn’t lift it on his own...Which meant that Peter had to deal with it unless he could convince Chris to help him. Stiles smirked at that, he knew that wasn’t going to fly. He could hear them of course and knowing them as he did, Stiles knew that Chris wasn’t going to be up to lifting anything after that ‘shower’. 

It brought some tranquility to his punishment to know that they were just in the other room and sure he couldn’t join them as he was being punished, but they were there. Right there and Stiles felt safe. Shaking his head the teen returned to his task, sweeping the glass he could reach into piles so he could move them into a nearby trash can. Stiles tilted his head when he saw something wedged between the fallen cabinet and the floor, sighing the teen muttered. “If I broke something else they’re going to kill me, my ass can’t take another beating.” Kneeling down and doing all he could not to put any pressure on his backside, Stiles reached out for the item.

 

*****

 

Peter was grinning like the proverbial cat that caught the canary, Chris was leaning against him still panting from their exploits as the warm water cascaded around them.

“Knew you were hot for me.”

Chris laughed, tilting his head back to stare into the man’s bright eyes. “What gave you that idea?”

“The erection, but also the fact that you jumped into this shower and practically rode me to Canada.”

Chris dove forward to kiss him, pulling back with a wide grin. “You’re an impossible creature, Peter Hale.”

Peter grinned. “Right back at you babe.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why you need to call me that.”

“It’s fun, especially because I can hear what it does to your heartbeat.”

Chris gave a frown towards the wolf, using his own body against him. Disregarding it since there was no true way to stop the man from doing in the future, the hunter leaned forward to give the man another peck on the lips. “We should get out and see how he’s doing.”

Peter hummed, kissing him back before replying. “OR...I could see if we can’t make it to Antarctica.”

Chris snorted. “Cute.”

“I try.”

Chris reached around the wolf and shut off the water, kissing Peter’s shoulder on his way out of the shower. The small hitch in his walk earning him and noise that he’d heard far too many times in the past.

“Get off your high horse, you walk funny too.”

“Ah, but it’s not my pride and joy that made me do that.”

“That would be mine.” Chris shot back.

Peter laughed as he joined the hunter at the counter where Chris was drying himself off. “So true.” Snatching up a towel, Peter began to dry himself off.

“How much do you think he’s managed to clean up?”

Chris shook his head. “I don’t think he can reach much more than the glass on the floor or the brackets.” He noted. “You’ll have to lift the cabinet for him to clean up that and so I can move the rest of the guns.”

Peter sighed. “True and then we get to do it again.”

Chris chuckled as he turned to embrace Peter, thus stopping the man from continuing to dry himself off. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m going to anchor the next ones in the wall.”

Peter glowered to the amused man. “I’m so ecstatic to hear that.”

“I bet.” Chris teased as he kissed the man chastely and shoved away from him with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes Peter reached for the towel he’d been forced to discard only to freeze alongside Chris when a loud bang sounded. A gunshot.

“Stiles.”

The pair were still naked as the day they were born but that didn’t matter as they ran through the bedroom, into the hallway and down toward the living room where the other cabinet had been.

“I didn’t think you kept things loaded.” Peter hissed.

“There’s a few that I keep stocked.” Chris snapped back. “In case of trouble, they’re safely locked up...You know in a fucking cabinet!”

The wolf growled back at him as they rounded the corner and froze. Stiles stared back at them, eyes wide from where he was on the floor.

“I-I-” The teen glanced towards the blood against his chest, unable to finish the sentence.

Peter and Chris froze only for a split second before they ran towards the boy, glass be damned. Falling to his side, Chris reached out to see how bad it was. Granted being shot in the chest was always bad, but he needed to see for himself. Peter was right beside him, already reaching out to take the boys pain when Stiles rasped.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shussh.” Peter scolded the boy. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Stiles frowned even as he fought against Chris’s attempts to pull his hand away.

“Stiles I need to see!”

“It hurts.” The boy cried back as he fought, only to sigh when suddenly the pain faded away. Peter frowned not a  moment later, the echos of pain he was getting weren’t bad enough to be a gunshot. “Stiles?”

Chris yanked the boy's hands away only to freeze, there was quite a bit of blood on the boy's chest but after gently feeling the area Chris determined there wasn’t actually a wound there. Looking around for the source of the blood, the hunter sighed. Grasping the boy's wrist he pulled Stiles hand back up to view. At first, he assumed the boy had shot himself in the hand, but even that wasn’t the case. There was a deep cut on his palm, but no hole. Looking past the boy's hand to Stiles who was staring blearily back at him, Chris asked in a confused tone.

“Did you get shot anywhere?” He needed to know for sure.

Stiles shook his head. “No...No, I’m sor-”

Chris shook his head as he let out a breath of relief, looking around he saw the aforementioned gun and glared at it. His head turning back around when he heard what Peter was saying.

Peter had never been more relieved when he saw that the source of the blood wasn’t the boy's chest but rather his hand. As Chris started looking around, Peter addressed the boy.

“It’s alright pup, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Bu-”

“You didn’t.” Chris cut in before Stiles could say anything disparaging against himself. “You didn’t.” Chris shook his head before pointing at the discarded weapon. “It’s my fault, I forgot that I had loaded weapons that were in the cabinets, I never should have let you near them until I was sure they were unloaded.”

Stiles shook his head. “I know how to hold a gun.”

“We know that sweetheart, but what Chris is saying is that you shouldn’t have been put at risk because you were trying to clean things up.”

Stiles frowned and then muttered. “You’re not listening.”

Peter’s eyes opened wider, he gave a frantic glance to Chris but the hunter was already focusing on Stiles. This wasn’t what they had expected to hear, Stiles was actually talking...being honest about how he felt about something.

“Alright, Alright. Tell us, tells what aren’t we hearing?”

Stiles shook his head, already closing himself off again even as Chris reached out and stroked the boy's hair. “No, baby come on, what are you upset about? The gun?”

Stiles glanced behind himself dislodging Chris’ hand, their eyes followed only for Chris to ask in a befuddled manner. “Is that a bullet hole in the portrait?”

“Yeah.” Stiles rasped only to jump when Peter laughed.

Chris sighed, turning to glare at his lover. “Really Peter?”

“What? He’s not hurt and that is hilarious.” Meeting Stiles more reserved eyes, Peter encouraged the boy. “Good aim.”

Stiles gave a more subdued laugh and that’s what saved Peter from Chris’ fury. The hunter shaking his head a moment more as he took in the sight of the portrait that was now ruined, idly the thing Stiles had been apologizing about.

“I don’t think getting a scholarship was a good idea.” He muttered.

The two men snorted. “Nothings really gone well since.” Stiles met their gazes.

“The cabinets were more Chris’ fault than yours.” Peter remarked coolly.

“Peter.” Chris threatened.

The wolf winked at Stiles. “Besides, I think you only improved the portrait.” He gazed amusedly towards the Argent family portrait, nearly all were dead save Chris and Allison though she wasn’t even in the portrait.

Sighing Chris muttered. “Forget it.” He smiled towards the still wary youth. “We’re proud of you no matter how much destruction you cause because of it.”

Stiles snorted. “I’ll remember that.”

Chris leaned forward to kiss him. “I hope you do.”

“Alright, let's get you up then and have Chris take a look at that.” Peter gave a careful gaze towards the boy's bloody hand. He hated seeing let alone smelling his lover's blood, Chris gave the wolf a soft smile well aware of what the issue was. He helped Stiles to his feet and the trio made their way to the nearby couch. Stiles hissed and arched off of the surface as his sore bottom denied him the pleasure of sitting. Peter chuckled at the poor boy's plight, but quickly fixed it for him by taking the boys pain again.

“There you go, sit down.”

Stiles whined even as he did so. “I’m not going to be able to sit for a week.”

Chris smirked even as he walked to get the first aid kit, it was around this time that Stiles noticed something, looking to Peter and then over the couch to Chris, Stiles smirked. He gave the wolf an amused grin.

“What?”

“You’re naked.”

Peter smirked. “And the problem with that is?”

“No problem.” Stiles returned. “It’s a nice view...Helps with the pain.”

Peter laughed. “I’m sure it does, what’d you cut yourself on?”

Stiles glanced over to the heap of cabinet and glass. “If I say glass does that mean I don’t have to see Melissa?”

“Is that your final answer?” Peter shot back.

Sighing the teen muttered. “Can I phone a friend?”

“Cute and no.” Peter kissed the boys temple just as Chris came around to tend to the boys wound. He sized them up a moment before setting to work, with Peter taking the boys pain it was a relatively simple process as Stiles simply sat there and grimaced as Chris did something rather than complain about the pain and try and stop him. 

“Stitches?” Stiles warily asked.

Chris gave him a small smile. “Just a few.” As he wiped down the boys wound, the hunter commented. “We’ll let Melissa give you a tetanus shot tomorrow.” He held the boys gaze to prove that he’d heard the previous conversation.

Huffing Stiles leaned into Peter, tucking his head into the man’s neck as he mumbled. “I hate gun cabinets, they should be outlawed.”

Peter was the only one who heard him and surprisingly the wolf didn’t give the boy away, instead of looking Chris in the eye while saying. “I know sweetheart, but it’s alright we’ll get it all cleaned up.” The smile he felt against his neck was worth the skeptical glance Chris sent him.

“There.” 

Stiles sat up and looked at the crisp bandage wrapped around his hand, looking up to Chris the teen smiled. “Thanks.”

The hunter shook his head as he drew Stiles to him, kissing the top of his head and sighing. “I was so scared that-”

“I’m not that stupid.” Stiles interjected. “It’s not like I’d point it at my face.”

Peter snorted. “As the sheriff's son, I would hope not.”

Chris rolled his eyes at the pair of them, stroking the boys back even as he continued to cradle Stiles to himself. “Alright, why don’t we leave the cleaning for tomorrow.”

Stiles pulled back a frown on his face. “But I-”

“You’ve been through enough tonight.” Chris said with a smile. “You did so good Stiles, I think we can wait.”

Peter nodded. “Come on then pup.” He helped the teen up, the trio returning to the bedroom together. Stiles sighed at the sight of their bed, he’d be forced to sleep on his stomach until his backside didn’t hurt like the dickens. He gave Peter a rather put outlook, but the wolf arched a brow which had Stiles scampering into the bed without complaint. Peter nodded, following after the teen without a word. Chris was the last to join them, his hand stroking Peters arm which was wrapped around Stiles back and then Stiles himself.

“Tomorrow we’ll sort everything out.”

Stiles snuffled into his pillow, yawning a few minutes later. “Okay.”

Peter and Chris shared identical smirks as they watched their youngest lover settle into sleep, it was when he could hear the boy's heart rate level out that Peter release his hold on the boy's pain. Moving his hand to take up Chris’ own, they smiled to one another. It’d been a stressful day, not once but twice they had feared losing the boy.

“You’re getting better cabinets.”

Chris smirked. “And you’re anchoring them to the wall.”

“Deal.”

Chris closed his eyes before muttering. “He’s going to want to celebrate.”

Peter huffed. “I refuse to allow him free reign at someplace like Jungle.”

“It’s what he likes.”

“I refuse.”

Chris chuckled. “Sure.”

“Christopher.”

“Yes, Peter?”

The wolf growled, low deep in his throat. Chris opened a single eye. “We’d be going with him.”

That stalled the growling. “We would?”

Chris smirked. “Well, we wouldn’t be very attentive boyfriends if we let any old drunk hit on him.”

“No drunks, that’s my policy.”

Chris hummed. “Sounds good to me.” Closing his eye once more the hunter yawned. “Just remember you can’t hurt anyone.”

“I refuse.”

Chris smiled. “Sure.”

Peter scowled at his sleepy mate, he should have figured that Stiles would want to celebrate at that loathsome place. Sighing, he figured he’d have to put up with it and as Chris had said there was no way they were leaving him alone in a place like that. Pack aside, the boy managed to get himself into trouble even in their company. Closing his eyes, Peter snuffled his nose against the boy's bare shoulder, sighing when he was able to reach the boy's real scent and not the cloying scent of blood or tears that had previously clouded him. Rubbing his cheek against the bare flesh, Peter grinned when he scented again and Stiles smelled like him. Settling against the teen it was quite easy to fall asleep afterward. 

 

********

 

Stiles was relieved that come morning, his two lovers weren’t lying. They helped him to clean up the rest of the mess though Stiles had to roll his eyes as Chris took it upon himself to personally see to the handling of all the guns. Peter had given him a flat look the one time he’d tried to help after that Stiles settled for general clean up. Between all three of them, they managed to get the chaos he had rained down upon the house the previous day cleaned up by noon. 

They were seated on the couch, well, Chris and Peter were seated on the couch meanwhile Stiles was sprawled across Peter’s lap as he couldn’t sit at the moment. Not that it was really all that bad seeing as Peter was gently stroking his neck and back, Stiles sighed as he allowed himself to lounge across his wolf.

“How do you feel?”

“Hmm?” Stiles canted his head up to stare at Chris.

“How do you feel?”

Stiles snorted. “If you’re asking about my ass, it hurts like a werewolf spanked me.” He stated flatly with no remorse. “If you’re asking about my hand, it’s kinda throbby.”

Chris sighed at first before giving a nod at the real answer. “We need to take you to go get a shot.”

“And that’s a bag of dicks.” Stiles floundered on Peter’s lap which shook as the werewolf laughed.

“A bag of dicks?” The wolf snorted. “Really now?”

Stiles waved his bandaged hand at the man, caring less about explaining his reasoning for the word choice. 

“The sooner you get that professionally looked at the better.” Chris chided the boy.

Stiles sat up on his elbows at once, making Peter grimace as the sharp bones of the boy's arms dug into his legs. 

“You mean you’re not a doctor?” The boy gasped. “How-”

“Stiles, I’m more than ready to have him spank you again.”

Stiles ducked his head a bit. “Mean.”

Peter smirked even as he bent over to scent the boy's hair, whispering at the same time. “I’m on your side pup, he shouldn’t be allowed to practice medicine.”

Stiles canted his head to the side, smiling up at the older man. “I love you.”

Peter chuckled. “I know.”

Chris rolled his eyes at whatever ‘bonding’ moment the pair were having at his expense. “Alright you two let's go get that taken care of.” He settled a proud look onto Stiles. “Then we have to figure out what you want to do to celebrate your scholarship.”

Stiles jumped up with far more gusto that either of the men had thought possible. “We’re so going to jungle...Ooh, where’s my phone.” Stiles ran to go and find said phone, leaving his lovers behind. The glower that Peter was sending Chris had the hunter chuckling, he shrugged. “I tried to warn you.”

Huffing Peter threw his arms across his chest. “Why he’s so adamant about that place-”

“They fit in Peter.”

The wolf scoffed. “Anyone fits in there, its a cesspool of various life forms.”

Chris shook his head at the wolfs vitriol towards the place, he’d been turned against it after Stiles came home drunk one evening. It wasn’t the drunkenness that had bothered the wolf, but the overall scent of strangers on Stiles skin, some, to embedded for his liking. Stiles had a hell of a time explaining that sometimes strangers grab you and kiss you, that did not go over well. Chris couldn’t really blame the wolf for not wanting his mate to return to such a place, but he had figured that their presence might make it better for him. He appeared to be wrong.

“Let him have his fun Peter.”

The wolf gave a growl. “We can have fun here.”

Chris snorted. “Really?”

“Naked. In Bed. Together.”

Chris chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll want to do some of that too, but he wants to celebrate with his friends.”

The wolf shook his head, not uttering a single word. It wasn’t until a minute later that Chris figured out why Stiles came running back in. No doubt he would have entered in the middle of their argument if Peter hadn’t silenced himself, Chris smiled at their younger lover.

“Well?”

“They’re all game...Well, most of them.” Stiles shrugged. “I have to run some errands an-”

“Stiles.” Chris cut him off with a piercing look, he pointed to the boy's hand.

Stiles smirked. “I’m seeing Melissa.” He crowed. “I’ll see you two later alright?”

“When are we-”

“Tomorrow!” Stiles ran towards the entrance, leaving the two men behind.

Peter sighed with a small smile.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Hmm?”

“Peter.”

The wolf tilted his head. “One because he doesn’t have his car keys and two because he’s forgetting how much his ass hurts right now.”

Before Chris could respond said teenager ran back in the house, snatched up his keys and waved all while running back outside. Peter arched a brow at the hunter, Chris sighed as he leaned back and waved a hand. “Am I going to hear this?”

Peter hummed, not answering. A moment later the wolf laughed causing Chris to shake his head. “I hope he didn’t hurt himself.

“Given the words he just uttered, his ass did the hurting.”

Chris rose from the couch. “Come on, while he’s busy we can figure out what we want to do as far as the cabinets.”

“Oooh, can I pick them out?” Peter gave a Cheshire grin.

“No.” Chris walked away. “You can carry shit.”

Huffing the wolf rose regardless, trailing after his lover. “Fine, but I reserve the right to have my sore muscles tended to.”

“Let me guess what sore muscle that might be? The only muscle I bet.” Chris threw over his shoulder with sarcasm.

Peter grinned. 

 


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets the chance to celebrate his scholarship with his friends. Peter really wants to say 'I told you so' to Chris, but is a bit distracted to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly finished with the story, just one more chapter to go after this. Thank you to all of you who have been leaving wonderful comments on the story, I love hearing from people.

It was finally time, the dreaded day had arrived. Peter sighed for the umpteenth time that night as they got ready to leave, Chris kept shooting him amused looks. Stiles was going to meet them there, supposedly riding along with one of his friends as the teens wanted to get there ‘early’.

“Don’t kick up a fuss when we get there. He’ll notice and want to leave.” Chris pointed out shrewdly.

Peter huffed, offended. “Please, I wouldn’t do that to him. I might glare at you throughout the night, but he gets to enjoy himself.”

Chris snorted. “Glare to your heart's content.” He mocked the wolf, even as he moved off to put his handgun in his holster.

“I thought we were going to celebrate?” Peter teased upon seeing the man’s motives.

Chris gave him a flat look in return, all the while checking his gun and making sure it was safely stashed in his holster. “You have your weapons, I have mine.”

Peter grinned. “Am I allowed to use my weapons?”

“No.” Chris uttered firmly. “Unless it’s life and death I better not see hide nor hair of those weapons.” He gave the man a stoic look. “Let Stiles have some fun tonight Peter. We’re just there to oversee things.”

“We’re playing chaperone more likely.”

“Whatever helps him have a fun time...Safely.”

Peter hummed, already well aware that Chris wouldn’t be able to stop him if he decided that a situation warranted his use of claws or teeth. Flashing one's eyes had a way of making even the sturdiest of scum flee with their proverbial tail between their legs. He smirked at the thought of it, only to growl when he was smacked on the chest, Chris giving him a firm look.

“Behave.”

Huffing as he rubbed his shoulder, Peter followed after the hunter. Wallets and keys in place, they navigated out to the car. Chris was driving, as one more than one occasion Peter had alluded to it being alright to hit someone if they were in the way. He wasn’t allowed to drive very often, Stiles found it hilarious.

The ride to Jungle was as smooth as Chris figured it would be, namely, it wasn’t. It was filled with Peter complaining, pointing out the stupidity of the boy wanting to ‘party’ at a place like Jungle and going on various strings of what could happen and how he would ultimately be responsible for maiming if not death. Chris let the wolf rant, he already knew that Peter would behave himself if nothing else than for Stiles. He’d seen it firsthand countless times, Peter might hate something with all his dark little heart, but he wouldn’t stop either of them from enjoying themselves. He’d just bitch about it to the one who wasn’t seeking enjoyment from whatever task Peter found tedious. As they got closer to the club, the more vehicles and the more people began to pop up. Peter growled from inside the SUV, huffing when Chris reached over to smack his thigh.

“Would you relax, he’s coming home with us tonight. You can smother him all you want then, for now just play nice.”

“To who?”

Chris sighed, he didn’t bother to explain the concept of ‘everyone’ to the wolf. He simply found a parking spot, ushering Peter out of the car once they were parked.

“Let’s go find him.” Chris gave him a smirk, teasing the already irate wolf. “I wonder, can you find him in here?”

Peter scowled at the man’s taunt, it wasn’t amusing. “Of course I can, it just isn’t pleasant to do so as you well know.” He bit out sharply.

“Mmmhmm.” Chris nodded. “So much sweat, perfume, and cologne, not to mention the smell of se-”

“I hate you sometimes, you know this right?”

Chris chuckled as he pulled the wolf along, there was hardly any delay in them getting into the club. The pounding music had Peter flinching, he glared at Chris. The hunter smiled and pulled him further into the club.

“Just tune it out.” The man smiled even as he didn’t bother to raise his voice, already knowing that Peter’s ears would tune into his voice above the cacophony of noise in the club.

Peter flared his eyes a bit, baring the tips of his fangs. Chris shook his head at the empty threat, leaning in close, his breath ghosting the wolfs ear. “Find Stiles.”

“How?” He hissed back as he jerked back to glare at the hunter. “This cesspool is nothing but a wasteland of incorrigible testosterone.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, find our incorrigible.”

Rolling his eyes Peter inhaled, nearly gagging at the overwhelming scents that proliferated the club. He shook his head a moment before taking another breath, the cloying perfume of the multitude of scents were easier to manage as he continued. His olfactory senses separating various scents and discarding them as useless. It took a few minutes before he caught the tangy edge of a familiar scent, he pulled Chris along behind him as he shoved other people out of their way. Cutting through the heart of the club towards one of the two bars that were installed on either side of the club itself. Peter sighed in relief to find that their boy was tucked away in a nearby booth with his friends. Stiles lit up upon seeing them and at that moment Peter had to concede, it was worth it. Anything was worth the ability to see that smile directed at him and Chris. Stiles waved them over, the two sidling up beside the booth.

Stiles was squashed into one corner of it, Isaac pressed tightly up against him with Scott on the outside edge. The opposite side of the booth had Erica, Lydia, and Boyd.

Chris frowned, shouting above the music. “Where’s Allison?”

Peter grimaced as his ears automatically qued into his mates voice, he knew it wasn’t Chris’ fault, but damn if that wasn’t loud.

As one force, the group pointed, Chris and Peter shifted to look. Oh, there she was. Peter grinned as he tightened his hold on Chris, leaning over a bit all the while watching Allison ‘dance’ with some unknown boy. “Still worth it?”

“Peter.” The man grit out.

“Yes, dear?” Peter winced when he was elbowed harshly, giving a single cough before Chris pulled away. The wolf shook his head as the man couldn’t leave well enough alone, marching into the teeming masses to introduce himself to his daughter's new friend. Peter turned with a smirk, the teenagers were all on the edge of their seats watching the play by play, Stiles kneeling on the seat to see over Isaac and Scott. The boy caught Peter’s gaze, Stiles gave him a look.

Sighing Peter nodded, making quick work of the crowd as he was none too gentle, he caught up to Chris right before the man could ‘introduce’ himself, yanking the hunter back by his arm and bringing him in bodily to where it looked as if they were dancing.

“Peter.” The hunter gasped in surprise.

“You said that you wanted Stiles to have a good time.”

Chris frowned. “I do-”

“Well, right now, he’s worried about his friend Allison having a good time as her father tries to stop her from associating with the opposite sex.”

Chris grit his teeth. “Th-”

“She dated Scott and Isaac, she’s survived worse.” Without any further argument, the Beta pulled the hunter back through the crowd. The smile that Stiles gave him, had the wolf smirking in pride. He chuckled when the two wolves he’d mentioned glared at him, having obviously heard his comment.

“Problem boys?”

They grumbled but didn’t say anything. Nodding, Peter even went onto ask. “And where is my darling nephew?”

Stiles snorted before reaching out and pointing. “He’s glaring at you.”

Peter twisted to stare up at the catwalk, smirked at Derek’s glower and waved. Derek huffed and turned away. “Ah, still upset I see.”

The group on a whole snorted. Peter frowned as he turned back around, Stiles shrugged. “You kinda deserved that.”

“I don’t think I do, I was helping the pack. I protected you-”

“You protected us by slamming his Camaro into a wendigo.” Erica cackled with glee.

Peter hummed. “True.” Not even trying to say otherwise. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just leave him alone, it was hard enough to get him to come.” Then as if thinking better of it, Stiles shouted. “ You can hate him from down here ya know! Stop being such a sourwolf and get down here!”

The group snickered at the boy's nickname, Peter smirked even as Chris shook his head. There weren’t many who had the gall to call a werewolf by some cutesy nickname, but their Stiles didn’t have any such qualms. 

Peter caulked his head when he heard Derek retort. “I blame you for this.” Peter smirked even as he caught the man walking towards the nearest stairs. He nodded to Stiles. “I think you’ve won.”

Stiles crowed out in victory, making the others groan. It wasn’t until they started pulling out their wallets that he and Chris figured out why. Apparently, there had been a bet going on about Derek actually joining them.

“Why were you betting about Derek?” Chris dared to ask.

“It wasn’t so much him as him and Peter.” Isaac chimed in. “We didn’t think he’d come back down once Peter got here. No one thought Stiles could convince him.” The blonde sent an impressed smirk to the other boy who was stashing his new cash away.

“First rounds on me.” Stiles smiled.

“We paid for it.” Erica pointed out.

“I know.” He laughed before nudging Isaac, Isaac nudged Scott and then the three were piling out of the booth. Stiles hugged both Peter and Chris before shoving them towards the booth.

“We’ll be right back.” The three boys waded into the masses, leaving the two adults alone with the three adolescents. 

Erica smirked, her gaze locking onto Peter. “So...Any plans tonight?”

Peter smirked right on back, far too used to the girls baiting. “Oh, princess we’ll be up way past your bedtime.”

Erica laughed at the man’s comeback. Lydia made a gagging noise, she still wasn’t a fan of Peter. The wolf winked at her just because, she glared in response.

Chris sighed, leveling a look with Boyd, the other teen nodded in silent agreement. It wasn’t long before Derek was leaning against the side of the booth against Boyd. He glared at his uncle a moment before nodding to Chris.

The hunter smirked. “Stiles told me that you’re ordering a new one.” Derek glared a moment but nodded. “He had bets on the color.”

That had the wolf rolling his eyes. “Let me guess...Red.” The wolf muttered.

Peter chuckled. “No actually, at first he thought you’d get another black one, but that quickly devolved into one of his tangents about the masculinity of color choices.”

The group snorted, not in the least bit surprised to hear the boy going off on random tangents.

“And?” Derek muttered, knowing that this wasn’t the end of the story.

“He said it would be fitting for you to get a yellow one, but unlikely.” Chris chuckled. “I think that’s his wishful thinking about a happy color.” Derek snorted. “He settled on blue.”

The wolf shook his head. “Why blue?”

“Because it’s awesome!” Stiles nudged the wolf with an elbow, smiling up at the leather-clad wolf. 

Derek sighed but didn’t fight back physically to the boy invading his space. “No.”

“Pft, you totally need the yellow one.” The boy set down the pitcher he’d fetched, glancing over his shoulder. “The guys are getting the other stuff.” Then in a pout, he muttered. “I got carded again.”

The snort of amusement earned Derek a steely look from the teen, the wolf smirked back unaffected.

“Be nice.” Stiles poked the wolf in the ribs.”

“Or?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’ll make sure we use your car the next time there’s a troll or something.”

Derek growled, but Stiles was unafraid anymore he just smiled.

Shaking their heads at their friend's death wish, Boyd was forced out of the booth by Erica, who snatched up her boyfriend's wrist and started pulling him toward the dance floor. 

“Come on, this is boring. Dance with me.”

Stiles and the others watched them go, he then used the opening to shove Derek. The Alpha stumbled, falling into the booth with a happy cry from Stiles who followed in after. Derek growled, but Stiles leaned back in the booth with a happy smirk.

“Problem Sourwolf?”

“Stiles.” The wolf grit out.

“Come, nephew, let the boy have his fun.” Derek’s glare turned onto his uncle, lessening quite a lot when Peter tacked on. “After all, he has entrance exams in a few weeks.”

“Oh man.” Stiles groaned, thunking his head on the back of the booth.

Derek smirked as the boy complained beside him. “Alright.”

Stiles glared at Derek. “That’s not funny, do you know how hard those things are?!”

Derek shook his head, taking an offered beer when Isaac came through the masses with a handful of them. Chris took one as well, though Peter shook his head. Stiles huffed as his friend took amusement in his pain.

“Just for that, you have to dance.”

Derek snorted. “Not if you want to live to see college.”

Stiles pouted. “So mean.”

The Alpha gave the teen an unimpressed scowl. “I’m here. That’s what you get.”

Stiles smirked. “I know and you didn’t even draw blood when they dragged you kicking and screaming.”

The Alpha growled once more, only earning a small chuckled from the teen before his gaze was taken away by Peter.

“Love, don’t tease. You know what happens when you do that to strays.”

Derek flared his eyes at his uncle, the Beta sighed even as he tilted his head in deference to his Alpha. Stiles snorted, elbowing Derek. “Come on, we know you’re not a stray. You’re kinda like one of those big library cats. All hissy and then kinda a cuddle whore.”

Lydia snorted into her drink, looking away when Derek scowled at her. The Alpha’s gaze locked onto Stiles next. “I changed my mind, your not making it to school.”

Chris shook his head. “Stiles leave him alone.”

“But Chris...”

Chris leveled a look at the teen, waving a hand. “Go cause trouble out there.”

Sighing as if it was some big chore to do so, Stiles nodded. “Alright.” Before the teen left, he leaned into Derek earning a small growl from encroaching on the man’s space. “I still think you’d look badass in a yellow Camaro.”

“Go away.”

Stiles laughed as he climbed out of the booth, Isaac about to take his place only to make a startled noise when Stiles dragged him out to the floor. Derek smirked at the poor Beta’s plight, shaking his head as he took a leisurely drink of his beer. He let his gaze settle onto his uncle, Peter was still watching after Stiles but once the teen was out of sight he caught on. Peter raised a brow in a silent question.

“You’re detailing it.” Was all Derek said before taking another drink.

Peter chuckled, already well aware of what Derek was talking about. “Of course nephew, when does it arrive?”

Derek shook his head. “Not for a while, they had to import.”

“I didn’t think a Camaro would be considered an imported vehicle” Lydia commented idly.

“It’s not.” Derek informed her. “I got customizations done to it.”

“Ah.” She nodded.

Peter sighed upon hearing that magic little word, he should have known better than to think that Derek had accepted his apology. “How much is this costing me exactly?”

Derek smirked and took another drink.

Chris chuckled at the Alpha’s sly way of punishing his uncle, he’d stayed out of the arguments about the car since it began, but even he had to admit that this was entertaining. Peter did deserve it, despite his good intentions he had destroyed Derek’s car. 

“So what color is it?” He finally asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Derek raised a brow at the hunter before shaking his head. “I’m not letting any of them win.”

Chris chuckled. “Stiles is going to be put out with that.”

Derek shrugged, not in the least bit worried about it. “When does he leave?”

Peter and Chris shared a look before Chris replied. “A month.”

Derek nodded. “He’s living on campus then?”

“So far, we haven’t gotten to tour it ourselves.” Peter grumbled. “He wanted to do that with his father.”

“Of course he did.” Lydia chimed in. “His dad wasn’t all for him going to school so far away.” She was applying lipstick even as she lectured the men. “It’s a right of passage you know.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the girl, grunting when she elbowed him. Glaring at Derek, Lydia huffed and leveraged a look towards the older men. “He’s been excited since it all started, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he has last-minute jitters. He’s never been away from home for any amount of time.”

Both of them knew that of course, though they hadn’t yet talked about it with Stiles. Lydia rolled her eyes at them. “Are you going down with him when he gets settled?”

“Yes.” “Later.”

Lydia glanced from Peter to Chris, arching a brow. Chris sighed. “Allison’s started the same week, I’m going to get her settled and then go see Stiles.”

Peter nodded. “And I’m going with Stiles and his father.”

Lydia smirked. “Good.” She nodded in approval.

Derek gave the girl a strange look but wisely didn’t comment on anything that had just happened. He glanced over to his uncle only to find the man giving him a look that said he understood his confusion, shaking his head Derek took another swig of his drink and turned to see what was going on out on the floor. 

He could see Erica and Boyd, Allison was no longer with the boy she’d been with previously. He caught sight of her at the bar and moved on, he saw Isaac being ‘attacked’ by some girl which made him smirk. The poor Beta looked like he didn’t know what to do and based on how he was acting, the girl knew it too. Snorting at the poor teen’s plight, he looked to see if he could locate the other one. The one who had been with Isaac, Stiles. His eyes racked over the crowd even as his ears listened to Chris, Peter, and Lydia talk about college. His eyes caught onto something, he frowned. Sighing the Alpha cut off what Lydia was saying by asking. “Do you want me to break his hand or do you want  too?”

They looked at him in confusion, but Derek hadn’t taken his eyes off of the man who was currently corraling Stiles against a wall. Derek pointed and knew the instant his uncle became aware as the wolf let out a rumbling growl. Smirking the Alpha sat back and watched on as Chris and Peter cut through the crowd. Idly hearing Lydia make the remark.

“I’d normally say their hormonal beasts reacting like that, but that guy gives me the creeps.”

“So?” Derek chimed never taking his eyes off the man and Stiles.

“Peter’s going to break his hand isn’t he?” She asked curiously though it was said in an almost casual manner as if she hadn’t expected anything less all while leaning forward to peer around the Alpha.

“Most likely...If Chris doesn’t beat him to it.” Derek muttered as he watched on cautiously, he was the farthest away now but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t step in if he had too. He was the Alpha of the pack and he wasn’t about to let one of his pack get hurt. “Depends on what Stiles says.”

She hummed. “So if he says murder him-”

Derek shook his head. “Chris wouldn’t let Peter do that.” The Alpha remarked coolly. “He’d let him break some things though.”

“How come you don’t seem so surprised let alone ashamed of that?”

Derek finally twisted away from the scene, leveling a look at her. “Are you saying you wouldn’t step in?”

“Stepping in and breaking bones are two different things.” She pointed out crassly.

“You know how dangerous people are.” He reminded her. Lydia pursed her lips, glancing back towards the dance floor. “You said he creeps you out, your a banshee. I’d trust your instincts.” Derek told the girl with an air of wisdom that seemed to annoy the girl than be helpful. 

“And yours?” She threw back.

Derek smirked. “I normally let Stiles get into and out of trouble on his own.” He looked back just in time to see Peter haul the man away from Stiles none too gently. “He’s gotten better at defending himself, he could get out of that on his own. Doesn’t mean that Peter and Chris can’t help.”

“Well of course he has, look at all the things we’ve dealt with.”

The Alpha hummed.

“Shouldn’t you have been the one to go over there then, oh Alpha?”

Derek snorted. “I’m the Alpha of the pack, but I’m not Stiles’ Alpha.”

Lydia scrunched up her face at that, anything to do with Peter tended to give her that kind of reaction.  “So you sick his Alpha on the poor idiot rather than dealing with it yourself.”

“If Peter wanted me to intervene he’d say so.” Derek remarked. “But he and Chris don’t need my help here.”

“So you leave it to them to protect Stiles’ honor.” She stated with no shortage of amusement.

“Yes.”

Lydia hummed when the Alpha didn’t give into her teasing. “What’s your excuse for Isaac?”

Derek glanced back over to the Beta who was still being accosted by the same girl, he smirked. “He pissed me off.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, she wasn’t about to get into that debacle with the man. She did, however, notice that Derek divided his time between all the pack, even those who weren’t in any kind of trouble. She smirked, he’d really become quite the Alpha. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her lipstick once more and began reapplying it.

“Let me know if anything interesting happens.”

Derek hummed.

 

********** 

 

Stiles had fully intended to have a few dances with Isaac, embarrass the hell out of the boy and then move off to have a drink or something. He had not intended to openly enjoy the suffering of his packmate as he was attacked by some drunk girl, he’d been laughing too damn hard to try and save him. Ultimately, he shrugged it off and left the Beta to fend for himself because why not? Isaac was a werewolf, surely he could fend off a drunk girl. He’d made his way to one of the sidebars, thinking about what he wanted to order, tap beers and all that was fine but he wanted something a bit stronger. Stiles tensed when a hand landed on his hip, he twisted expecting to see Peter or Chris only to pull away sharply when a stranger met his gaze.

“Hey.” The man smirked. “Haven’t seen you here before.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the bad opening line. “Then your eyes aren’t very good because I’ve been here loads of times.” He didn’t bother to hold back the sarcasm as he twisted about and prepared to flag down the bartender as he’d intended to before the idiot bothered him.

“Well, I’m glad I caught you this time. Can I-”

“No.” Stiles didn’t bother turning around as he coldly dismissed the man.

The man frowned before recovering, gaining Stiles’ attention when he laid a hand on the teen's shoulder. Stiles tensed, sending a calculating look before twisting altogether to address the man. The idiot had the gall to smile like he’d won but Stiles was quick to intervene. 

Stiles shook his head. “Look, I’m flattered. Like any other time in my life, I would have been all up in your business, but I’m taken.”

The man gave Stiles a once over as if that would determine the validity of his statement, Stiles sighed waiting. Sure enough not a minute later the man smiled back at him. “So sure about that? I mean, I get it.” He nodded. “Lots of bloaks in here and all, competition is pretty high for a sweet thing like you.”

Stiles snorted at the flattery. “Trust me, I’m not sweet. I’m highly annoying, ask my boyfriends.”

The man arched a brow when he caught onto the teen's words. “Oh.” He smiled. “So you’re one of those.”

Stiles grimaced as the man’s arms came around him, pulling him away from the bar as he leaned in to whisper in the teen's ear. “I’m alright with that.”

Stiles huffed, elbowing the man in the stomach. Twisting away to glower at the man who was smirking, not the least bit detoured by his hasty jab. The man slowly blocking him in and forcing Stiles to back up. Further and further away from the actual bar in some minuscule attempt to get away from the man’s clutches. It didn’t work, the creep followed him until Stiles had nowhere else to go. 

His back was pressed up against the wall even as he spit out. “I’m taken. What part of that don’t you understand?”

“Oh I get it, you have some favorites, but those...Boyfriends?” He chuckled. “Like to share right? Or maybe...” He leaned in closer. “Maybe you don’t have any boyfriends, maybe you just like a little fun.”

Stiles punched out at the man, only to gain a laugh as the man threw his hands aside. Stiles was prepared to knee the guy in the groin, hard, when the man suddenly pinned him back by his shoulders a creepy leer being leveled on him as he leaned in close.

“How about I take you to my place, I can fuck you real good. Promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Stiles' eyes widened. “What?! Fuck no!” The teen shook his head. “I wouldn’t go home with you if the world depended on it.”

That seemed to strike a nerve for one reason or another, the man’s hands tightening on Stiles to the point where the teen winced. Stiles kicked out, missing his intended target but managing to land a nice hit on the man’s inner thigh. The man grimaced, stumbled a bit but caught himself. He lunged forward to catch Stiles before he could run, slamming the teen once more against the wall.

“Listen here you little shit.”

Stiles grit his teeth as he was held against the wall, his eyes squinted as he fought against the rough hold the man had on him. “Oh, fucking hell dude. You are so de-” Stiles' mouth was covered before he could even finish tearing into the man, the man’s hold on him tightening as Stiles began to fight in earnest.

“You should have played along, coulda been real nice a-”

Stiles’ eyes widened as the man was unceremoniously pulled from him right after he’d begun to threaten him, the guy being thrown to the floor with such an easy gesture that he was sure the man must have broken something. The amount of force Peter must have used to create such a fluid motion had Stiles laughing, even as Chris stood over the man, showing not so subtly his gun.

“HA!’ Peter sent him a look, but the teen was too preoccupied in boasting at the groaning man. “How do you like that?!”

“Stiles.”

The teen smiled at Peter before jumping over the downed man to get to Chris, the man on the floor flinched at the action but looked up with dread at the two men. The teen he’d been accosting smirking even as he wrapped an arm around the gun wielding man.

“See this boyfriend, he’s a gunshop owner, he probably knows of ten different types of bullets and how they would fuck up your junk.”

Chris sighed as Stiles ranted and raved about how ‘deadly’ they were, he sent a patient look towards the wolf not far from him. “Peter.”

“Mmhmm.” The wolf walked around the trash on the floor, scooping up the energetic Stiles and pulling him a bit further back so that Chris could ‘talk’ to the man on the floor.

“But Peter-”

“Shush.” The wolf smirked as the boy began to whine. “Let Chris get his dues.”

Huffing, the teen muttered. “Aren’t you going to go wolf smash on him?”

Peters' lips tilted up. “I promised Chris that I would be on my best behavior for you so that you could have fun.”

Stiles nodded, he appreciated that. Truly he did, but right now, well, right now he wanted revenge. “I’d be having a good time seeing him get his nose broken.”

Peter laughed even as he brought the boy in close to him, his nose tickling at the foreign scent. He growled, causing Stiles to jerk in his hold before sighing.

“I know.” The boy groaned. “Trust me, I know. I couldn’t get enough leverage an-”

“Shh. It’s not your fault.” Peter leveraged a hate-filled look onto the trash that he’d thrown on the floor, Chris was still talking to him but the wolf could plainly see how the hunter was indicating his gun and what all he could do with it to said trash. He licked his fangs, doing his best to keep them hidden from view. He’d truly love to get a piece of him, he’d soiled their Stiles with his acrid scent. The wolf continued to nuzzle the side of his lovers head, keeping his eyes on Chris and the downed man all while he attempted to cover the rotten scent that had been brushed into the boy's flesh.

“Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it better?”

The wolf sighed as he pulled away to give the boy a look. “Won’t be till you wash, you know this pup.”

Stiles huffed even as he stepped forward to embrace the wolf, muttering under his breath. “Stupid assholes.”

Chuckling at the boy's antics, the wolf allowed the teen to pull back from him a moment later. The deep scowl there was clearly not directed at him. Peter leaned forward, brushing his nose and face against Stiles’ own. Spreading his scent on the boy in an attempt to mask the filth that had covered him. Stiles sighed at the simple yet familiar gesture, he jumped when there was a startled scream. Twisting in Peter’s arms to see that Chris had the man’s arm in a very painful position all while leaning on it. Stiles winced. “Ow. That looks like it hurts.”

Peter snorted. “He’s lucky it’s Chris and not me.”

Stiles snickered. “Chris said to play nice.” He reminded the wolf with a smirk right before leaning forward to peck the wolf on the lips.

Peter rolled his eyes at the boys taunting. “I said I’d try, never that I agreed to all the terms he tried to set forth for this evening.”

Stiles chuckled. “You never do.”

Peter hummed at that, his gaze settling on the man who Chris was making cry like a baby. He wasn’t exactly sure as he’d been busy with Stiles, but the wolf was pretty sure that Chris had broken at least a few fingers if not the man's wrist. He kept that to himself, despite his earlier want for vengeance Stiles didn’t prefer such acts of violence when no real harm was done. That didn’t mean that his two lovers agreed. 

“Come on pup, let's leave Christopher to his reprimands.”

Stiles whined. “I wanna watch.”

Peter chuckled even as he drew the boy against him, calling out to Chris. “We’ll be in the bathroom.”

Chris gave a nod, a show that he heard him. Meanwhile, Stiles was asking why they were headed for the bathroom, Peter gave him a predatory grin. Stiles' eyes widened as he stumbled along with the wolf.

 

*********

 

Chris smiled even as the security escorted the man out, blacklisting him while simultaneously writing a report just in case he had a history of things with the police. With that handled, Chris stepped back inside the club and went in search of his two missing counterparts. He knew that Peter said they were going to the bathroom, but that was ten minutes ago. A look around the club found that they weren’t with the rest of the pack, frowning Chris glanced towards the bathroom and sighed. He should have known better, shaking his head the hunter prowled through the hordes of people in order to reach the bathroom. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was most likely going to find the pair up to something not normally reserved for the public. 


	5. We're in public!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does what he can to make Stiles smell right again after he was accosted by some drunk in the club. Chris isn't the least bit surprised to find the pair in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the conclusion of a little punishment along the way. I hope you all enjoyed it and fair warning this chapter is pretty much nothing but smut. SO if that's not your cup of tea hit the back button now!

Stiles was always surprised how easy it was for Peter to clear a room, even something like a bathroom. Snickering as the wolf placed one of the signs stating the bathroom was closed after effectively scaring the daylights out of all the patrons, the teen shook his head.

“You’re going to get us kicked out doing that.”

The wolf shrugged. “I would not be disheartened to know we couldn’t come back here.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand why you hate it here.”

Peter gave the boy a bland look. “You know why.”

Stiles made a questionable face, only to snicker when Peter pointed towards the door while exclaiming. “That reprehensible lout is the reason, you smell of others...You smell wrong.”

Stiles smirked. “You know most people would take that poorly, telling your boyfriend he stinks isn’t a good way to get any.”

Peter stalked forward, causing Stiles to back up until he crashed into one of the stall doors. Stiles laughed as he was forced into the stall, the wolf slamming the door behind himself, locking it and thus guaranteeing them at least some privacy if someone should stumble into the bathroom. Stiles smiled as the wolf crowded him against the toilet, with nowhere else to go the boy was forced to let the wolf grab him. Laughing as the wolf buried his nose in his neck, the teen sighed.

“Alright, alright. I know.” He carded his fingers through the man’s hair, letting Peter get his fill of what remained of his untainted smell. If there was any, Stiles had to admit that the loser at the bar had gotten pretty damn close and his hand-He winced when Peter growled. Yep, apparently, he still smelled. 

Peter pulled his head back, eyes flashing blue as he bared his fangs. Stiles didn’t take the apparent threat as anything more than his lover being irate at the foreign male's presence on his skin.

“Gonna make me smell like you?” He teased. The teen gasped as he was suddenly hoisted up by the wolf, pressed against the wall as Peter crowded in on him. Forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around the man’s hips to better support himself. Stiles smiled down at the Beta who was growling up at him. Stiles sighed when he felt the first tale tell signs of the man being riled, the hardness beneath his backside made him smile.

“We’re in a bathroom Peter.”

The wolf snorted. “And?” 

Stiles whined as the man’s hands found their way beneath his shirt. “An-And we’re with the others...They’ll sme-”

“I don’t care.” The growl in the man's voice was only superseded by the fact that Stiles shirt was taken off without any of his consent, not that he really cared. He arched his back when the wolf pressed him back against the cool metal of the stall wall, its biting texture nothing compared to the heat of the man who was now lathing at his chest, slowly moving up towards his neck. Leaving little nips with his fangs, careful not to draw blood as he went about soothing his wolf by covering the boy with his own scent.

Stiles was gasping as he let Peter do as he pleased, his own cock rising to the challenge as he arched himself into Peter, pressing down on the man’s hardness. The growl he got as the man ground against him had Stiles moaning. His hands landing on the wolfs shoulders as he helped with the fevered motion.

“Pe-Peter Mmm.”

Peter grinned as he nipped at the boy's rosy flesh, the boy's body flushing the longer that he held him. He rolled his hips again, giving them both the pleasant friction of their jeans rubbing against hardened flesh beneath. The bite of Stiles hands tightening on his shoulders had the wolf grinding harder, his mouth sucking on the boy's pec.

“Peter.” The boy panted as he grew hot, the throbbing of his cock unrelenting in the confines of his jeans. “Please.” He groaned.

“What is it pet?” Peter grinned as he licked at the swollen bud he’d just released.

“I’m so hard.”

“Oh, I can tell.” The wolf punctuated that by rubbing against the teen, using his arms that were holding the boy's thighs to pull the teen harshly against him. They both groaned though Peter was the first to recover. A delicious heat was settling in his belly and the urge to reclaim his mate had long since been sparked.

“Hold onto me.”

Stiles nodded, his arms coming around the man’s neck to help hold himself. Peter let go of one side, freeing an arm so that he could reach between them. Stiles gasped as his jeans were unzipped, forcefully tugged down just enough to free his painful cock. The cooler air of the bathroom had it throbbing with each beat of his frantic heart. Peter grinned at him even as his hand moved to his own pants, it took little time for him to free himself. 

Stiles licked his lips. “I want to feel you, fuck a condom.”

Peter chuckled, that was good because he didn’t have any, they didn’t tend to use them since they were all clean. He shook his head regardless. “We don’t have lube pup.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t-”

Peter dove forward, making their hardened members rub against each other as he devoured the boy's mouth. Cutting of the ridiculous notion of the teen that they would have sex without proper lubrication, the risks that teenagers took sometimes astounded him. Stiles groaned, arching his pelvis to get more friction on his drooling member as it rubbed against Peter’s own hot cock. Peter pulled away, licking his lips after having wrecked the boy's mouth. Stiles looked back at him with hooded eyes. “Pe-”

“Not without lube pup.” He chided.

Stiles huffed even as he canted his hips to rub them together. “Then why’d you bring me in here?”

Peter smirked. “I had to make you smell better.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as they gyrated against one another, it was a steady influx of pleasure but nowhere near enough to see them climaxing. He gave a rather put out look to the wolf. “Well do I smell frustrated because I am.”

Peter chuckled. “I meant to smell like me pup.”

The teen glowered as the man skipped over his own question. “So far the only thing that you’ve fixed is my mouth, cock, and part of my chest.” Stiles rounded on the wolf.

Peter grinned his fangs on show. “Oh, I know.”

Stiles let out a startled noise when he was unceremoniously taken from the wall, laughing a bit when the wolf put him down in such a fluid manner that he stumbled at the gentle urging of the wolf to sit on the toilet seat behind him. Stiles sat there, cock pressed firmly against his stomach as Peter knelt down, his pants around his ankles. With a little teamwork, they did the same with Stiles.

“So?” The teen asked impatiently. “What’s your grand plan then?”

Peter looked up at the boy, licking his lips. Stiles smirked. “As nice as that sounds, I don’t see how that fixes the scent issue.”

“It will.” The wolf promised right before he lunged forward to swallow the boy's cock. Stiles cursed. “Fuck!” As he arched his back, sliding down a bit to recline on the back of the toilet as the wolf wasted no time in taking him deep into his throat. Stiles groaned, his hands scrabbling to hold onto something, ultimately they braced the walls on either side of him as he fought against the urge to thrust up into the warm mouth that was sucking intently on him. Groaning as the wolf used his tongue as he bobbed back and forth, Stiles panted. “P-Peter.”

The wolf grinned around the boy's cock, letting off with a pop only to pay special attention to the dripping head. Stiles threw his head back, whining at the pleasure the wolf was giving him. Peter didn’t hold back as he swallowed the boy whole once more, his hand coming to rest on the boy's hip while the other began to gently caress the boy's balls. Stiles grit his teeth, thrusting upwards without meaning too. Peter didn’t seem to mind as the wolf didn’t make a sound let alone change what he was doing. The hand on his hip trailed its thumb back and forth in a soothing manner.

“God Peter. Ugh...Don’t stop.”

He had no intention to, but it was rather cute that Stiles thought he might. Bobbing his head up and down, the wolf took all the boy had to offer. Sucking on the hardened flesh as he would a popsicle, letting it slide free of his mouth only to use his tongue to pay special attention to the boy's head and slit. Stiles gasped every time he did so which just made Peter smile before engulfing the boy once more in the heat of his mouth. He could tell the boy was close, the way his body was tensing, the noises and the scent of him. Yes, he was nearing the end. 

Peter hummed around the boy, drinking down all the fluid the heavy cock in his mouth could release. The salty precum was just a hint of the boy's actual flavor, the musk of the teen making the wolf groan. Finally, he smelled right. What a little sweat and arousal wouldn’t do. When the boy started arching into him, Peter hollowed his cheeks, drawing the boy's cock deeper into his throat as he swallowed. Stiles arched his back, screaming as his orgasm rushed through him as the wolf swallowed around him, sucking and sucking until he was spent. Stiles slumped down onto the toilet seat, panting and dripping with sweat. 

Peter hummed as he drank the boy down, lathing his tongue all around his mouth and the softening cock. He let it slide from his mouth a moment later, licking his lips as they separated. 

He grinned at the debauched sight his mate made, the teen's eyes were closed as he panted open-mouthed. His own cock was harder than steel, throbbing violently as it sought out its own release, Peter ignored it for just a moment more. He knew that it wouldn't’ take anything to make him come, he was too riled to last. It was fine, his real goal was to make the boy smell like him again and the sight of Stiles spread out even in this dingy bathroom made his cock throb as the boy's heady smell permeated the small stall they were in. It wasn’t enough. Standing, Peter took himself in hand, stroking himself. Groaning as the tightness in his balls increased with each stroke, Stiles opened his hooded eyes smiling at the wolf as he pleasured himself. The teen sat back up, pulling the wolf forward by grabbing his ass. Peter huffed as the teen manhandled him, growling a bit when his hand was removed from his own cock. He bit his lip, blood spilling from his own fangs biting into it when Stiles took him into his mouth. 

He grunted as the boy began to bob his head. This wasn’t the plan, he needed something else. He allowed the teen to pleasure him, relished the heat and moisture of it, the steady pressure that drew him to the very edge of control. Stiles whined when he was pushed back, the man’s hard cock wrenching free of his mouth with a sudden pop. His complaint died on his lips when Peter took himself in hand, managing two hasty strokes before he was cumming. Stiles gasped as the wolfs hot seed spurted from the tensing member. The hot cum landing on his face and chest as the wolf growled, continuing to pump his cock through the tremors. Peter forced himself to tighten his hand around the base of his cock, pushing down enough to cause a spark of pain as his cock tried to inflate his knot. Pushing a tad harder released the pressure, his body getting the message at long last. He groaned as he sput out one last good stream of cum, tilting his head back as his body tingled with the pleasant aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm. Nothing like being territorial to get you going.

He grinned as he canted his head forward again, bright blue eyes flashing as he took in the sight of his mate. Stiles was sprawled out once more, licking his lips as come slowly trailed down from his cheek. His come, Peter growled in approval.

Stiles huffed. “This was your grand idea huh?”

Peter licked his lips. “Yes pup.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m covered in your cum Peter, I can’t go out there like this.” He pouted. “They’ll know.”

Peter crouched once more before his pouting mate, leaning forward he kept his eyes locked with Stiles as he lathed his tongue through a shallow pool of his own cum. Stiles' eyes widened a moment before he sighed. “Sometimes I really hate you.” He canted his head back and groaned as the wolf continued his efforts to ‘clean’ the teen up from their activities, further spreading his scent on the teen with his saliva as he removed all the evidence of what he’d done. This continued for a good ten minutes, sure Peter had removed the majority of his own cum, but it was soothing to take his time. To lathe at the boy's sweaty flesh, taking in the boy's natural scent as it overcame the putrid odor of the wretch who had dared touch his boy, the saltiness of the boy's sweat combined with the tang of his own seed had his cock rising. There was so much more he wanted to do to the boy, his head jerked upright when he heard the door open. He growled only to huff when Stiles sat up in a hurry, his hand covering Peters' mouth. The boy's embarrassment of being caught in the bathroom in public was endearing, the footsteps walked closer and closer, Peter's eyes flashed in a silent warning to whoever it was as he inhaled only the boy's scent as Stiles' hand remained firmly in place as if to keep him silent. A gentle knock on the door was superseded.

“You two done?”

Stiles slumped backward with a groan of obvious relief, Peter grinned as he was once more able to speak. “No.”

Stiles tilted his head back at the wolf frowning, only to see Peter grin. “Join us.”

Chris snorted. “I doubt there’s that much room in there Peter.”

Peter hummed, leaned forward to give Stiles a peck on the lips and stood. The teen groaned when he saw the man's reinvigorated member, of course, he’d be ready for round two. The wolf gave him a knowing grin as he loosely pulled his pants back up. Though his cock remained outside as they hung on his hips. Stiles glared at the blatant display, not finding the possibility of someone walking in to see him funny. Peter twisted about, unlocking the door and opening it a hair. He grinned at Chris.

“Your turn.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Let him out.” The hunter's gaze went down when Peter moved the door aside enough for him to see the man’s bare cock. Chris reached up to rub his nose bridge. “Peter.” He warned. The hunter sighed as he was pulled forward into a heated kiss, the man’s tongue driving itself into him. Leaving a salty aftermath that spoke of what he’d been up to. Chris sighed into the kiss, letting Peter dominate it. The wolf pulled back a moment later, a spark of mischief in his gaze. The wolf pressed himself tightly against the wall, giving Chris the perfect view of the teen. 

Stiles was still sprawled against the toilet, relaxed despite his pants being around his ankles and his softened cock laying among the curls between his thighs. Chris smiled at the sight of the boy, shaking his head in exasperation when Peter leaned against him, the man's hardness poking his stomach. “Go on. I’ll watch the door.” Peter shoved the man forward, fixing himself back into his pants before calling out as he left. “I’m ruining you when we get home.”

Stiles groaned, letting his head fall backward. Chris chuckled as the door shut, their werewolf bodyguard at his post. Chris knelt down, fixing the teen with a knowing look. “How hard did you fight?”

Stiles huffed. “It’s Peter.”

Chris nodded. “He’s pretty persistent when he wants to be.” The hunter agreed only to grit his teeth when the door came open to the bathroom.

“Less squabbling, more fucking.” The door shut again leaving Chris and Stiles to give each other amused looks.

Stiles smirked at the hunter, going onto say. “Peter wouldn’t do that.”

Chris arched a brow. “Not wit-”

Stiles rolled his eyes as interjected. “Without lube, I heard.” He gave the hunter a rather put out look. “You two are spoilsports.”

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Chris amended even as he reached down to start pulling the youth's pants back up. His wrists were grabbed by the teen not a moment later, Stiles smirked gently.

“Peter says I smell wrong...Because of the guy at the bar.”

Chris made a telling sound, he understood now. “And he was fixing it.”

Stiles nodded. “But I don’t think it quite worked.” He admitted. “He’s still hard.”

Chris snorted. “He’s a wolf Stiles, it doesn’t take much to get him hard again.”

The boy hummed as if he considered it, his hands sliding up the hunter's wrists, to arms, to shoulders as Stiles scooted himself forward on the seat until Chris was in between his splayed legs. The hunter arched a brow.

“I think we should make sure...You know, that I smell right.”

Chris smirked. “Should we?”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s not like everyone won’t know what happened regardless, might as well have some fun.” Stiles waited to see what the man’s verdict on his little ‘idea’ would be, he could never tell with Chris. Sometimes the man was in a playful mood and others he came down on such things. When the hunter's hands left his pants, to slide up to his thighs Stiles had his answer.

“You’re sure?”

Stiles licked his lips. “Take off your pants.”

Chris stood up, undoing his belt and quickly shucking his pants. He sighed when Stiles wrapped his arms around him, drawing his hips forward so his half hard cock was right in front of the boy's mouth. Stiles peered up at him, watching him just as his tongue peeked out to lick the man’s tip. Chris smiled as he let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as the kitten like licks began to flow all down his cock, stopping at his balls until he tensed his hand coming to grab the teens hair as he groaned. Stiles sucked on the man’s ball a moment, lathing his tongue around it as he felt the biting pressure of the man’s hand in his hair. Slowly he drew his mouth away from the taut flesh, sucking on the underside of the man’s hardening cock. Following the heavy vein that went the length of Chris. When he reached the tip once more, he sucked on it. Chris groaned as he fought the urge to thrust into the teen, he held back by the skin of teeth. His fingers tightened in the teen’s hair as Stiles allowed another inch of his cock into his mouth before withdrawing to the tip once more. Sucking on it before delving further, another inch. Stiles pulled back, suckling at the tip as he peered up through his eyelashes to how the hunter was reacting. Letting the man’s cock sink further into his mouth, another inch. He smiled around his lover's cock, continuing with this process until he held all of Chris in his mouth. He warmed the man’s already heated flesh, swirling his tongue around it before making a swallowing motion. The man’s hand which had tightened in his hair, giving a biting sensation in his scalp tugged on him. Stiles bobbed his head a few times, hoping to help entice the man further. Stiles sighed as he was forced to take all of the man when Chris suddenly thrust his hips forward, by now Stiles was a pro at this and easily took the abuse. Swallowing around the man’s cock only to withdraw and suck on him before being forced to once more take him all. He groaned right along with Chris as the thrusting continued, the hot flesh hitting the back of his throat as the taste of Chris clung heavily to his tongue. Stiles didn’t realize that he’d closed his eyes until he opened them, the sight of Chris his head pointed up towards the ceiling as he thrust forward into Stiles willing mouth had Stiles own cock hardening once more. Even as he suckled on Chris with fervor he let his hand settle between his own thighs, stroking himself in time with Chris’ thrusts. The man’s thighs were tensing with each thrust, his cock throbbing on Stiles’ tongue. He knew the hunter was near, the breathy grunts Chris allowed free of his throat were followed by soft exhalations of ‘yes’ ‘harder’ ‘ so good’. Stiles took the praise for what it was worth, sucking harder on the man’s cock as he sped up his stroking. The tightness in his gut building as he flexed his hips into his own hand as if to seek a deeper penetration. Stiles groaned as a pleasurable zing struck down his cock, the noise making Chris gasp. Stiles groaned again when the hunter gave fervent thrusts in quick succession, Stiles felt the man tense right as Chris shouted.

“Fuck! Stiles!”

Stiles groaned around the man’s spasming cock, swallowing him down with each spurt of cum. The man’s hips flexing as if to drive his cock in deeper, Stiles eyes rolled in pleasure as the man’s salty essence coated his tongue and throat. It took a few heated thrusts before Chris sagged, his hips stilling as he slowly withdrew. His softening cock sliding from Stiles wet mouth, Stiles panted looking up at the man with a dopey smile before swallowing the last traces of the man’s cum. 

Chris smiled down at him, his hand slowly relaxing in the teen's hair. Stroking the boy's scalp in regret for having held him so tightly. Stiles sighed into the gentle ministrations, his own hand having stalled on his cock when Chris had come. Chris’ hand left his hair as the man stepped back. Spotting the teen’s still hard cock, the man smirked. Kneeling down he wrapped his hand around the boy's own and began to tug up and down on the boy's member. Stiles groaned, leaning back on the seat as Chris slowly took over. His own hand falling away as the man’s larger encompassed his sex, driving him closer and closer to the precipice. Stiles grit his teeth as his cock sent sharp signals of divine pleasure as the man’s hand tightened and loosened in just the right places.

“Come on Stiles, I know you can do it.” Chris crooned as the boy's body tightened without any climax. “Come on baby, cum for me.”

Stiles groaned, shaking his head a bit as he was denied, his body drawn tight like a string. Chris crooned. “That’s it, come on just let go.” He stroked the boy's heated flesh, his other hand trailing down the boy's stomach in gentle swatches of his fingers. Stile’ stomach tensed at the feather-light touches and that was it, his gut tightened as his ball drew up and then. Then the boy cried out, his head falling back as come erupted from his hard member. Spilling over his lover's hand and landing on his stomach as he quivered in heavy pants as the euphoria wrapped around him. Chris released the boy's sex when it softened in his hand, letting it fall back into the nestle of curls as he brought his hand up to lick away the boy's essence. He could see that Stiles was spent, laying as he was sprawled out on the toilet seat. He didn’t even have to raise his voice, knowing Peter would hear him.

“Peter.”

The door came open a minute later, the wolfs footsteps coming to the stall as Chris stood and righted his clothing. He opened the door for the wolf and stepped out, a smirk on his face. “I think he might need your help again.”

The wolf peered into the stall, saw the delectable sight laid out before him and nodded. He turned and kissed the man, grinding Chris against his own still hard cock. Chris patted his chest when they separated.

“Just clean him up, he can’t take anymore. We can have fun at home.” He pacified the wolf.

Peter sighed but nodded. As much as he would love to have another round with the boy, the teen did look wrung out. Besides, he contented himself, at home they had lube. Tucking himself into the stall, Peter knelt down, his hands falling to the boy's quivering thighs.

“Alright there pup?”

Stiles groaned, his lazy tongue cooperating long enough for him to mutter. “I should get hit on more often.”

Peter chuckled, despite being silently riled at the thought of his mate being touched again, he knew it was in jest. “Come on, lets clean you up.” Peter leaned forward, licked a delicate stripe of the boy's spendings earning a startled gasp from the teen. Stiles shook his head. “I can’t.”

Peter chuckled at the boy's whine. “Hush pup, I’m just cleaning you up...I’ll wait until we get home.”

Stiles gave a small whine but slumped back onto the seat to let Peter do as he pleased.

Chris watched a moment longer standing just outside the stall before shaking his head. He made his way outside the bathroom, made sure the construction sign was in place and went to do some damage control. At the very least, he would be able to hold his head up high against hormonal teenagers who could smell what had gone on. He’d cover for them and then they could make their exit without Stiles being embarrassed.

 

*******

 

Stiles was practically a zombie as he snuggled up to Peter, stumbling along with the wolf as they exited the club. The teen sighed at the cold air that hit him, earning him another chuckle from his counterparts. 

“Let’s go home darling.”

Stiles hummed. “We going to celebrate?” He chuckled. “Cause I’m dead on my feet.”

Peter and Chris smirked to each other, the hunter assuring the boy. “We’ll wait, we still have plenty of time for that.”

Stiles smiled into the side of Peter, letting the wolf help him into the SUV. Startling when the man joined him rather than ride shotgun, the wolf pulled him in tight after securing his seat belt. Stiles sighed, closing his eyes as the man’s warm arm wrapped around him.

“Did you have fun pup?”

Stiles hummed. “Yeah...Douche aside, it was great.”

Chris chuckled from the drivers seat. “You didn’t get much time with your friends though.”

Stiles smirked. “We got there early.”

“Early?” Peter remarked. “You said you were going at 8.”

Stiles tilted his head up, smiled and said. “No, you asked and I just nodded.”

Peter realized that the boy was right, Stiles had never confirmed the time, he’d never had to lie since he’d let him assume things. He gave the boy a look. “Cheeky pup.”

Stiles gave a tired laugh. “It was fun.”

Chris shook his head as he drove down the street well away from the club. “I’m glad you had fun.”

Stiles hummed. “Me too.”

Peter leaned over to kiss the top of the teen’s head, listening as his heartbeat began to slow. The boy didn’t even make it to the other side of town before he was asleep. Smirking at how tired his mate was, Peter remarked to Chris. “Do you think we could punish him for being naked in public?”

Chris snorted at the wolfs attempts to have some excuse to punish the boy for his own enjoyment. “No, you’re the one who stripped him.”

Peter sighed. “I suppose.”

“No supposing, you did.”

“Could I punish him for lying? After all, he did make me believe that they wouldn’t be here all that long before us.”

Silence.

“That’ll I’ll allow.”

Peter grinned as he stared out the window, he couldn’t wait to tell Stiles.


End file.
